


The Enemy of my Enemy

by morningstar999



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Developing Relationship, Drama, Eventual Smut, Love/Hate, M/M, Quests, Slow Burn, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstar999/pseuds/morningstar999
Summary: Jack Cooper and Kuben Blisk are forced to work together in order to get their titans back. They slowly learn more about each other and that they are more alike than they seem.





	1. Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Because we need more blisk/Cooper fics!
> 
> I've had this planned for like eight months but only really getting to grips with it now! There's going to be a lot of action, drama, love/hate relationship, eventually smut, and a good dose of emotional and physical pain thrown in for good measure. (Ill up the rating if needed) 
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoy, I will update when I can, hopefully, every few weeks. Comments and kudo's would be great!
> 
> I'm sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes, I'm dyslexic, and auto-correct wants to change Cooper to Copper and Blisk to Black and it drives me up the wall. haha!

Squatting down amongst the bushes Kuben Blisk looked at the Militia base through the binoculars. It was a remote outpost on the planet Hyrdon: a contested planet that was mostly occupied by outlaws, rebel groups and outsiders rather than IMC or the Militia.  
This outpost had seen a lot of activity in the last few days and Blisk was sure there was some important Militia people there, or at least he hoped.  
The main gates had two large towers either side with at least two men on duty watching the surrounding area.  
Putting the binoculars away Blisk sighed wiping the sweat from his brow. This was a very tropical and humid planet, which was something he hated.  
He was nervous but prepared his resolve to go down there.  
Would he be shot on-site? He was completely alone this time and he hadn't told anyone where he was going or what he was up to. He had just told the other Apex Pilots he was taking a break, so if he did get shot it might be a while before anyone on his side knew.

Blisk pulled the r201 of his shoulder, the plan was to raise it in the air in an act of submission. He was going to turn himself over to the Militia. He had a plan.

Deciding that it was now or never he started walking down the steep hillside and into the clearing towards the base lifting his gun up over his head with both arms in a sign of peace.  
The guards in the tower jumped to their feet and yelled something he couldn't hear.  
Attached to his coms gear was a chip that sent out a wireless signal with his I. D and information on. These were generally set on private wavelengths so that allied forces could track each other in battle but this time Blisk purposely left it on public so the Militia knew exactly who they were dealing with straight away.  
As he got close enough to the gate, one of the guards yelled at someone down a phone whilst another barked at Blisk.   
"Drop the weapon! Throw it away along with any others!"  
Blisk grinned and did what he was told tossing the r201 away then pulling out a pistol slowly, fingers away from the trigger and he threw that down too along with his combat knife. As he did the main gates opened and at least a dozen Riflemen ran out along with what seemed like seven or eight pilots who surrounded him, whilst the Riflemen surveyed the area looking for other enemies, clearly convinced this must be some sort of trap.

He swore he could hear a couple of pilots curse his name, and he tied his hardest to ignore the obvious signs of twitchy trigger fingers just waiting for the command. A few short tense seconds passed and none other than the infamous Sarah Briggs approached him her own gun raised, short hair frazzled and a confused and angry look on her face. 

"So what do we owe the pleasure?" she growled. 

"Ain't it obvious?" He replied in his thick South African accent; "ia’ cum ta’ turn myself in!" He couldn't help but grin.  
Briggs scowled. "Grab him, search, then cuff him." She gestured to two of the pilots who swiftly moved forward and roughly grabbed his arms, then frisked him down finding a few grenades, two more knives, some magazines, meds and a phone.  
As they were pulling him about Blisk remained compliant.

" No seriously is this some kinds trap? Where's the rest of the Apex Predators?" She asked demanding to know more.  
"No trap, n’ no predators jus’ me."  
One of the pilots gave the thumbs up to show that he had removed all weapons of Blisk whilst the other pulled out a set of handcuffs, yanking Blisks hands behind his back, and putting them on as tightly as he could. 

"What? You feeling guilty for all the people you killed?" She Snapped.  
He shrugged and scoffed; "You feel guilty for all tha’ IMC that ya’ have slaughtered? They had family’s too ya know?!"  
Sarah blinked, she wasn't expecting that, and that was a whole can of worms she was not going to touch, least of all with Kuben Blisk of all people.   
"So what's your game here? Why shouldn't we just shoot you and dump your sorry remains in the woods?"  
"Because." He replied calmly; "Firstly that ain't the Militia way is it? I came ta’ you peacefully, And second because I got a proposition for ya’ an’ I reckon this was tha’ only way you would even begin ta’’ listen."

Sarah gave a harsh laugh,  
"Yeah because we are so going to want to work with one of our biggest enemies."  
"Who ya now have in custody!" he pointed out."Look jus’ hear me out fer five minutes n’ if ya’ Don’ like wha’ I have to say ya’ can send me ta’ jail fer the rest of me sorry life!" He chuckled lightly, he was hoping that wouldn’t happen he would sooner be dead, but what he wanted from the Militia was worth the risk. Sarah huffed.  
"Five minutes..... D and D." She gestured to the two men who had patted him down. " Take him to the spare interview room on the second floor. Jason, Art and kali go with them and walk him at gunpoint if he looks like he's gonna do anything funny....."  
A trickle of yes 'mams came in reply as blisk was pushed forward and began to walk through the gates.

They did as instructed and took him first through the main reception area and up the elevator to the second floor. As they passed there were whispers and even obvious signs of anger from some of the people but Blisk calmly ignored everything, even when one of the D and D's slammed him into the elevator door before it opened with a mocking 'opps I slipped'.  
They pushed him to a rather barren room with nothing but a desk and a couple of chairs. He was shoved into one, then the five men stood guard silently glaring at him, clear hate in their eyes.  
It was a good ten minutes or more before Sarah Briggs entered the room and calmly sat down, asking three of the men to wait outside and the other two to stand guard by the door just in case.

"Right then you better have a damn good reason for pulling... Whatever this stunt is?!" Sarah asked crossing her arms.  
"So down ta’ business right away eh? Good. So I hear tha’ Militia been havin’ a lot of trouble with a big rebel group tha’ work from this planet, calling themselves tha’ ‘Pure Extremists’ yas?”  
Sarah raised a puzzled eyebrow; "hmmm what of it?"  
"Well it's obvious ya got ya self a growin' problem thar an I wanna ofter ma’ services ta fix tha’ problem for ya..."  
Sarah practically snorted in disbelief.  
"You, Militia enemy number one, want to help us out? Have you gone mad?..."  
"Well course I'm not doin it outa my own heart, I need something from you... Mainly information..." He replied calmly.  
"rriigghtttt..." she rolled her eyes.  
"not on the Militia, I dun’ care about what plans ya got personally but I need ta’ know where tha’ main headquarters of the Pure Extremists group is..."

She narrowed her eyes; “Why are you so interested in them?"  
"Tha’ bastards took my Titan an’ are trying ta’ hold it for ransom!" He growled.  
Sarah blinked, "How on earth did they get your Titan... I mean you of all people..."  
"He was getting upgrades..." Blisk grumbled; "From a private, non-aligned specialist in the city of Calis, few hundred kilometres from here, he was offline at tha’ time an I foolishly trusted the people I paid a lot OF MONEY ta’ keep him safe an upgrade him.” He did nothing to hide his anger, shuffling in his seat, hands still cuffed behind his back.   
“Day or so later I get an untraceable email with a picture of Ma’ Titan and instructions to hand over a tonne of cash."  
"So you want to get your Titan back? Is that it? Really?" She didn't seem convinced.  
"I can show you tha’ email if ya give me ma’ phone, I've tried ta’ track the headquarters down ma’self but I only got a few days left or they are gonna scrap him, and tha’ only people I knew fa’ sure would know where their headquarters are, is you guys." He replied  
"And for this Titan of yours, you were willing to put your life on the line, and risk your legacy and name… Hhmm! ‘Scus me if I'm not convinced!"

Blisk sighed if he wasn't doing it himself then he wouldn't have believed that either.  
"Look they took Re...something from me, an I Don’ negotiate with terrorists..." he sighed the IMC considered the militia as terrorists and that's generally the stance he took, but here he was trying to negotiate with them. Sarah didn’t comment.

"Look yea’ to tha’ IMC you lot are terrorists, but im’a freelance merc an’ right now' I'm ignoring tha’ an’ I want us ta’ just focus on our common enemy."  
Sarah's face still looked unconvinced.  
"Tha’ Pure Extremists are anti-IMC and anti-Militia, they want no one ta’ live out here on tha’ frontier. Righ’ now they are mostly stuck on this crappy planet bu’ how long till they start gaining more power? Their numbers keep growing..."  
She cut him off; "Yes we are well aware they are a growing threat, but right now we are in a war and they are small fry in comparison. For now, the Militia are just keeping a close eye on them."  
"Didn they blow up a small outpost of yours jus’ a hundred or so kilometres from here?"  
Sarah frowned not sure how he got that information.  
"yeah.They did." she grumbled  
"So it stands that this base is tha’ next target, so why not stop them whilst ya’ have tha’ chance? I'm offering ya my services for free, jus’ give me tha’ location."  
"So you want me to give you the location and just let you go? And what? You'll send in your men not telling them how you got the information, and no one will be the wiser you asked the Militia for help? " she laughed.   
"Some of the information you must know about the IMC is worth far more than getting rid of the damned Pure Extremists! No what's gonna happen is I turn you into my superiors and there's probably a good chance they'll force any information they can from you and then you'll die of old age in a cell if someone doesn’t get you first.” 

Blisk sighed this wasn't going as planned though the more he thought on it the more stupid of an idea this was anyway.  
"Look I jus’ wan’ my Titan back, anything they have in tha’ headquarters is yours, and I bet that's a lot of gear, materials and scrap you could badly use..."  
She narrowed her eyes studying his face.  
"You were not kidding then you said you're doing this for your Titan... I really didn't believe it but..."  
"I don' lie." he huffed. "Never have, never needed ta’..."  
She shook her head making an almost amused sound. "It appears your slightly human after all."  
She stood up. Looking at D and D who has been standing by the door silently watching as ordered. "Take him to a cell. Be sure to give him a drink of water as well, and do not let anyone hurt him as tempting as it is, we are not savages and we treat our prisoners with respect."  
The two men nodded, they were loyal to Briggs and would do as she asked even if they badly wanted to take Blisk down a peg or two. 

The two Pilots took him back downstairs to the basement where there were half a dozen or so cells with giant steel doors. The doors had slits in them to observe the prisoner or feed them.  
They stripped him of his amour and remaining belts and gear before taking off his cuffs and locking him in.  
The cell was small, poorly lit and contained nothing but a concrete bench that was big enough to sleep on and a toilet. Blisk sat down on the bench and sighed, he had no idea what Sarah was going to do and he had no idea why he made such a stupid move, it wasn't like him to make rash choices, but he wanted his Titan, his best friend back, and he grumbled realizing that if he ever did get Red back the Titan would be throwing a hissy at how reckless he had been.

Blisk was left for a good few hours alone until the cell opened and Sarah Briggs stepped inside, behind her a pilot Blisk didn't recognize entered as well. The man was of average build, Short rounded beard, dark hair and had a slightly distressed look about him. Blisk looked up from where he was seated, leaning against the wall but didn’t stand.   
"What company were you using for your Titan’s upgrades?" Sarah barked.  
"ehh... Eros n’ Johnson, used them fer years... This is the firs...'"  
Sarah cut him of speaking to the other man.  
"Cooper was that the place?"  
"Yeah, unfortunately, the same place."  
Hearing the pilot speak memories of Tython flooded into Blisk’s head, he never saw Jack's face during that whole event but he sure as hell remembered that voice.  
"Ahh hero! Long-time no see eh?" Blisk replied cheerfully. Jack pulled a sour face.  
Sarah Ignored the comment and kept talking to Jack.  
"look it's up to you what you want to do, but I think this is your best chance at getting BT back..."  
"Don tell me the bastards stole ya Titan as well?" Blisk almost sounded happy, He remembered that Titan well, It had nearly killed him after all, and he was kinda glad that he wasn't the only infamous pilot that has had their Titan stolen from under their noses.  
Jack sighed and nodded. "They did, trying to trade him for Militia information...but the Militia won't trade for just one Titan nor will they go and attack the Pure Extremists for him either." There was almost a hint of bitterness in his voice.  
"Ya higher-ups have got their priorities wrong." Blisk grumbled, "Stop the rebels before they end up.... Well like tha’ Militia!" he chuckled. Both of the other pilots were stony-faced, unimpressed by the joke.  
"Perhaps another idea..." Sarah murmured to Jack.  
"I don't think there is one..." Jack replied glumly.  
"Alrighty what's tha’ plan then? You clearly hav’ somethin’ in mind"  
There was a moment of silence before Sarah spoke again.   
"The plan is: You and Cooper go and talk to Eros and Johnson, they couldn't have just got two Titans stolen from their facilities at different times by the same group and claim they know nothing. They will hopefully give you some information on where the main headquarters are and there your Titans have been stolen." Sarah explained.  
"Wha? You mean you don't know an’ I gave myself up for nothin?" Blisk grumbled  
"Afraid so, and if you want your freedom back, your gonna help Copper get BT back..." She replied smugly.  
"Well if you just let me go' I can get my crew go and get the info out of the traitorous Eros n Johnson, then storm tha’ headquarters n’ take the Pure Extremists group out..."  
Sarah shook her head. "We can't trust you to make sure Copper gets BT and your far more valuable than that... However, you work with Cooper, get the information we need, then help us get BT back... and your Titan and maybe I'll accidentally look the other way whilst you escape..."  
Blisk didn’t look impressed.  
"To ensure you work with us, and not just kill me and leave ... As much as I hate it we are going to use these." Jack added holding up two chunky steel bracelets.  
Blisk narrowed his eyes. They were a prototype device made by the IMC, he wasn't sure what they did exactly and had no idea how the Militia got some.  
"Ain't tha IMC tech?"  
"Yup procured them myself on a mission a few months back" Jack replied proudly.  
"So what it do?"  
"Two people wear a bracelet each. If you go more than 30feet from the other person it starts to shock both wearers in pulses. The longer you say apart the stronger the pulse to the point it will end up becoming lethal." Sarah explained.  
"They are code locked so only the person with the six-digit code can remove them. We were trying to work them so it would only shock the one person if they left the range but they didn't get that far with that." Jack added.  
"Wha’ if I jus’ shoot ya’ or cut ya’ arm off?" Blisk chuckled darkly, he was now sitting more upright listening to them explain intently.   
"If the device stops detecting a pulse it will automatically shock you until dead," Sarah replied firmly.

Blisk rubbed the back of his head thinking.  
"Alrigh' guess I don’ have much of a choice though I got a few requests."  
Sarah raised an unimpressed eyebrow.  
"For tha’ sake of everyone's reputation in this room, No one is ta’ know ‘bout this mission an' that we are workin' together."  
"Agreed it would be the end of my career if anyone knew I was letting you guys do this.... And I am only doing so for Copper’s and BT’s sake" she added firmly.  
"Secondly to’ keep it fair you set tha’ code on the bracelets so neither Jack or I can take them off until the mission’s done..."  
Sarah looked at Copper who nodded.  
"Very well." She took the bracelets from Cooper, pulling of a cover on each one to show a dial pad and small screen. Fiddling with them both for bit, she then secured one on Jack’s left arm and then went over to Blisk.  
"left or right?"  
He stood up and offered out his right arm.  
She secured it tightly and the device whirled into life.  
"There, just don't get yourself killed for Cooper’s sake, and don’t let me regret this, your reputation is that of someone who doesn’t stop till a mission is done, and this is a mission of sorts...keep up your end of the bargain and I’ll keep up mine." She turned and headed towards the cell door.   
Blisk nodded, He wished he’d had this all down in writing, he preferred a good contact, but it’s not like they could leave any trace of this agreement, but this was the best offer he was going to get.  
"Come on, then let's get ready, you boys have some Titans to save!"


	2. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keywords:   
Interrogation, mild torture, character development, awkward bonding.

A few hours later Blisk and Cooper where in a driverless automated taxi, dressed in civilian clothes, on their way to Eros and Jonshon’s Titan repair and upgrade warehouse, on the outskirts of the City.

They decided a more incognito approach would be best, rather than to draw attention by flying a ship there.  
"So why did you not question these guys before..." Jack asked breaking the silence that had been going on between them for nearly an hour. Blisk sighed, he'd been fiddling with this Wingman sidearm, which Sarah had cautiously given him back. He was making sure it was in an optimal condition passing the time as they travelled.   
"I did when ma’ Titan went missin’ from their place, the problem is I believed them when they said that they were no’ involved and were working ta’ help me get ‘im back. I'd been using them fer repairs off an on fer nearly six years, sa I had no reason not ta’ trust them... an’ apparently I'm getting old an’ I dropped tha’ ball an didn think ta’ push them further. "  
Jack nodded. "They came highly recommended to me as a neutral company that would do specialist work on Titans."  
"Don' tha Militia cover upgrades no more? Going bankrupt are they?" Blisk chuckled. Jack scowled.  
"They cover normal upgrades but BT and I wanted some personal upgrades, some stuff they wouldn't cover..."  
Blisk raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh really? Now that's got me curious..."

Coppers face went a little pink under the bigger man's stare.  
"What was your titan in for then?" Jack replied, trying to change the subject.  
"Sensory upgrades an’’ improvements as well as a few general repairs... Nothin odd.. Unlike someone else's.." He replied chuckling. Jack blushed harder.  
"It was nothing like whatever the hell your thinking, but it's something that BT wanted and not something I am going to discuss with you!" Jack snapped.  
"Alrigh’ calm down hero, I ain't gonna pry tha’ much, I don’ really care..."  
"Don’t call me that either, you ain't funny or clever and we ain't on Tython," Jack grumbled.  
" Yea no one is! Ya blew it up... Never did work out how you and ya Titan survived tha’ one." Blisk replied scratching his head.   
Jack's mind flicked back to the painful moment BT threw him to safety and sacrificed himself to save him. Then the agonising three weeks of misery before they worked out BT had imprinted a copy of himself into Coppers helmet.  
"Yeah well that's something else I don't want to talk about." He replied coldly.  
"My offer still stands ya’ know, if ya’ ever feel like leaving the Militia, and working fer someone else, the pays easily double than wha’ ya’ get now..."  
"Not everyone is in this for money," Jack replied flatly.  
"Yea' so I hear!" Blisk grinned, putting his pistol away into the holster, concealed in his leather jacket.  
"So hav’ you ever interrogated someone before? ‘Cus that's what we're about ta’ do an’ it’s probably gonna get messy!"  
Jack shook his head, it was not something he liked the idea of, but he would literally do anything to get BT back and if that's what it took then he would do so without regret.  
"No I haven't, but I assume you have many times, is there a plan for it? Good cop, bad cop?" Jack smiled a little at his own joke.

Blisk rolled his eyes.  
"How bout you just let me do all tha’ talkin? let a pro show ya’ how things are done!"   
“yeah...just remember to not kill them, as pissed as I am with them, leaving a trail of bodies is not the way to go about this..."  
"Hhmmph! Yeah ya’ probably right, good odds we gotta sneak into their headquarters, get the Titans and get tha’ hell out, so making sure they don't know we are commin’ is going to be the best bet...." Blisk frowned thinking. "We can't let Eros and Johnson tip them off either, letting them live is also an issue...if ya’ just let me contact ma’ ship I can have someone take them into.... custody and keep them safe." He made air quotations when saying the word 'safe'.  
Jack gave him an unimpressed look of ‘really?’ then shook his head.   
"I will call on Briggs once we are done if we need to keep them safe for a while...."  
"Suit ya’self." Blisk grumbled.

They fell into silence for the rest of the journey until the automatic car pulled them up outside the large warehouse and Titan hangers of Eros and Johnson.  
Having been to the place a few times before, Blisk lead the way heading straight towards the office next to the main hanger and knocked on the door. in the hangar where a few custom and farm stock Titans, all being worked on by MARVINS there was hardly any humans that they could see.

Blisk knocked on the door to the office, there was a pause and a yell of "Come in".  
Blisk pushed open the door and walked in with determination intending to give off an aggressive aura.  
Behind a desk was a man in his mid-50s, greying hair, short beard and muscular build, his right arm was purely robotic and the right side of his face had some nasty looking old scars.  
As he spotted Blisk he stood. "Aahh Kuben my old friend what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"James Eros, is Johnson around?" he barked.  
"’Fraid not, he's away on business off-planet for a few days..."  
"Alright you'll have ta’do, Cooper guard the door and keep it locked."  
Jack looked like he wanted to protest being ordered about by Blisk but then turned and closed the door figuring now's not a good time. Eros looked at the two men puzzled.  
"I'm gonna start by asking nicely, where is tha’ headquarters of tha’ Pure Extremists?" Blisk asked calmly. Eros blinked.   
"I don't know...Like I told you we need to find them as much as you do... They stole from us..."  
"Isn't it funny how they stole only ma Titan then a few days later they stole another Titan from my high ranking Militia pilot here...?"  
Eros's eyes widened looking at Cooper.  
"Ahhh yes Johnson told me we had a job in from the infamous Jack Cooper..."  
"Keep on topic!" Blisk snapped, his eyes like daggers.  
"Look I told you all we know, obviously they are targeted you two for their own agenda and I offered you compensation for your loss as per the contract..."  
Blisk cut him off.  
"I don’ want yer money I wan’ my fuckin Titan!" He growled lunging forward around the side of the table and grabbing Eros by the shirt pulling the surprised man in close.  
"There's no way they would’a known Red was here unless ya told them! Unless your working with them!"

A moment of fear flashed in Eros's eyes, but it quickly turned into a laugh.  
Using his robotic arm with lightning speed he punched Blisk in the gut sending him flying backwards to the ground gasping for air. Jack pulled out his RE-45 pistol and pointed it at the man.  
"Stop!" Jack yelled.   
Eros still laughing, just looked at Jack.  
"Why is a Militia goon working with a piece of work like Kuban anyway?"  
Blisk was still on the floor, clenching his stomach with one hand, he pulled out his pistol with the other, and taking quick aim he fired a shot of directly into Eros's left foot.

Eros howled in pain grabbing the desk to stop himself toppling over. He clumsily tried to open a drawer in the desk but Blisk fired off another shot an inch or so from Eros's fingers. Eros recoiled and growled.   
"Cooper... Gun....draw." Blisk said still breathless but it was enough for Jack to head over to the desk drawer, gun still pointed at Eros, pulling it open he removed a pistol from within and stashed it away.  
Eros stood slumped against the desk gasping in pain, glancing down it was evident Blisk had  
blown a large hole in his foot which was bleeding profusely.

Blisk slowly got to his feet.  
"So you gonna tell us what we need to know?" Jack asked, carefully staying out of range from the man's range, avoiding that robotic arm.  
"Look I'm not gonna betray the Pure Extremists..." He panted.  
"Should I shoot off the foot?" Jack asked looking at Blisk for permission with a grin. Jack knew how to play along with this interrogation. However, before Blisk could respond Eros spoke up again.  
"How about we make some sorta deal?"  
"Thought ya’ just said ya’ would neva' betray them..?" Blisk huffed still clearly in pain but now on his feet, gun pointed at Eros.  
"Well, you know... If I do they'll kill me... If I don't..."  
"I’ll watch ya slowly bleed out as I start cutting you up into tiny pieces!" Blisk finished the sentence for him. Eros looked nervous it was clear Blisk wasn’t messing about. 

"So.. How 'bout I give you the information and you give me enough time to get the hell outa here before you go and seek your revenge..."  
"And risk you tipping them off? That ain't gonna work sorry." Jack replied.  
Eros didn't say anything.  
"What's gonna happen is ya’ tell us the headquarters location, an’ anything else useful you know an’ we let ya’ go in mostly one piece into tha’ arms of tha’ Militia... "  
"Wai?! So he didn't betray... but you joined the Militia? Well... "  
Blisk cut him off simply by shooting him in his non-robotic shoulder.  
Eros recoiled in pain and fell to the floor, hitting the desk on the way down and yelling every curse word under the sun.  
Blisk stormed up and placed a foot on the squirming man's chest holding him in place.  
" I do not, and will not work for tha Militia!" he growled, his voice was dark and thunderous.   
"This is a private matter an' jus' so happen ta’ be working with an’ off duty pilot understood?"  
Eros nodded weakly, he had been losing a lot of blood now and was weak from the pain.  
"So you gonna tell us or not..." he asked pushing down hard on the man's chest with his boot.  
Gasping Eros pointed to his PC on the desk, struggling to breathe under the pressure.  
"Info is on... File 289..."  
Jack wordlessly went over and started to check the PC.  
"Password?" Blisk growled it was obvious there was going to at least be one of them.  
Eros hesitated then glanced at the gun Blisk was still pointing down at him.  
"764...9gt...s"  
After a few minutes of typing, Jack pulled out his phone and took a shot of the coordinates.  
"Got it." He mumbled.  
Blisk took his foot of Eros's chest, who gasped at the change of pressure.  
"Good, call ya’ mates ta’ take this scum in an’ well be going."  
"Wait..." Jack fumbled and pulled out a medical pen from his jacket and headed over to Eros.  
"Gonna give you a shot, will slow the blood loss and ease the pain..."  
"Cooper we need ta’ get goin’... People would have heard tha’ shots, and there's like twelve MRVNs as witnesses..."  
Jack ignored him and rammed the needle into Eros's leg who was struggling to get up. He promptly fell back down and slipped unconscious within moments.  
" Oh, I forgot to mention it'll knock you out too... This way we know he can't hobble away..." Jack smiled weakly standing up and reaching for his phone again.  
"I’ll call it in, you head to the car."  
Blisk nodded almost grumbling. And started to head out of the office and towards the car, going slowly as he couldn't go more than 30ft away from Cooper.

Blisk sat in the car for a few minutes whilst Jack spoke on the phone, soon as he was done Jack hopped into the other side, punching in a destination on a screen so the automatic car rumbled into life and began to drive them swiftly away.

"We’re heading to an old car park just outside of town, gonna meet Briggs there who's bringing us some travelling gear. From there we are going to have to travel on foot for a few days till we reach the headquarters." Jack explained.  
"Can we not drive up at least partway then drop of tha’ car an’ walk tha’ rest of tha’ way?"  
Jack shook his head; "According to the map, the headquarters is in a dense forest and the quickest way is to climb over the mountain. We never found it before because it's so remote. They must be moving stuff to and from it via Titans because the airspace on this whole planet its tracked and there's no evidence of any crafts being around there...and there's almost definitely no roads. "  
Blisk grunted and nodded; "Fair enough jus’ remember we only got six days til’ they are going ta’ scrap our Titans."  
"Briggs estimated the travel time to be about four and a half days if we travel quickly"  
Blisk nodded. "We’ll make it in four then."  
They sat in silence for the rest of the journey until they arrived at a shady run-down parking lot just outside town, it was basically deserted apart from a couple of abandoned vehicles.   
Briggs hadn't arrived yet so they parked up and waited.

"So only Briggs and those two goons back at base know about this arrangement righ’? The rest of the Militia still think I'm locked up..." Blisk asked breaking the silence once more.  
"Yeah, the D and D brothers, and Briggs..."  
"D n’ D... Like tha tabletop game?" Blisk enquired, a curious hint in his voice. Jack gave a short chuckle, surprised Blisk knew what that was.  
"Yeah Daniel and Darren, they got the DnD nickname when they were riflemen as they spent all of their spare time roping people into playing with their little figures and dice..."  
"Ya not a fan then?"  
Jack looked at Blisk almost curiously.  
"Just never had time for games..." He shrugged; "you?"  
A tiny bit of colour appeared in Blisks cheeks like the game was a secret guilty pleasure.   
"It was a hobby in high school...Kinda never had time after when I joined tha IMC.."  
Jack made an amused sound.  
"Never figured you where the sitting around, working out stats and using your imagination type..."  
"Yea Well I used ta’ have a life outside of the fighting business.." Blisk huffed.

Jack thought about telling Blisk he should relax more and should take up some hobbies again for the sake of his health, but it quickly dawned on him just who he was talking to, Lastimosa's killer, an enemy, not a friend.

They fell silent again and Blisk took to looking back out the window as Jack watched him.  
Jack studied the older man's face carefully, his mind cursing that he thought Blisk was very handsome in a rugged, worn and rough way. Jack quickly spoke up again to try and clear his mind of that thought.  
"So you're actually from earth?"  
"Yea, South Africa born n’ raised... If ya’ couldn't tell from ma’ accent...." Blisk replied curtly. "You?"   
"Harmony..."   
"Figures..."   
"So... What's Earth-like? I've Never been for obvious reasons..."  
"Shithole ain't it...over half of it is no longer inhabitable... And tha’ surrounding planets we terraformed hav’ barely any resources..."   
"So you came out here to steal ours instead..." Jack muttered under his breath, but not so quietly that Blisk didn't hear.   
Blisk gave him a dark look.   
"I doubt politics is somethin’ we should be goin’ into" he replied calmly.  
Jack nodded, that was a fight that would end up with them both dead if it went badly and a far too touchy subject for them to deal with right now. Blisk had a surprisingly level head sometimes. 

"You know you're not at all what I thought you'd be like..." Jack commented changing the subject.  
"Wha were you expecting? Me ta’ have horns and a tail? " Blisk chuckled darkly, Jack laughed at the thought.  
"No, you just seem...more complex..."  
Blisk raised an eyebrow.  
"I didn't expect a cold-blooded merc to...." He shook his head.  
"Be human?" Blisk suggested.  
Jack shrugged and chuckled.  
"I dunno..."  
"Well ya’ not exactly a guilt-free innocent man Cooper... And yet your still pretty human."  
Jack sighed. "True... Different sides... Same coin..."

"Can I ask something?" Jack added after a pause.  
"... OK?"  
"You were working with the IMC for quite a while, why did you decide to leave and make your own mercenary faction? "  
Blisk studied the younger pilot for a moment observing the curious sparkle in his soft brown eyes, trying to decide how much he should tell Jack.  
He also reminded himself Jack was Militia and was basically holding him hostage until they got their Titans back.   
"Mostly because of the money... I have earned literally millions of credits running my own faction more than I could ever make with the IMC..."  
"Really that was it? Just the money?"  
Blisk shrugged "wha’ can I say? I'm a simple man..."  
Blisk avoided looking at Jack, the money was a huge added perk but it wasn't the only reason. Generally, he encouraged people to think that was all that he cared about, it made things easier that way.  
Of course, it only tended to attract the shallowest of people to him, but they were easy enough to deal with and it meant he could be safe and never make a strong connection with anyone.

"I take your with tha’ Militia fer some sort of moral obligation?"  
Jack chuckled "Yeah.. That... money doesn't make me happy... But making sure my friends and family are safe does..."  
"Which is why ya’ never gonna take me up on tha’ offer to join tha’ Apex Predators" Blisk replied sounding almost amused.  
Jack nodded smiling. "I'm a simple man," he replied imitating Blisk's comment from earlier.

"You're a pretty cheerful person.." Blisk commented idly.  
Jack smiled. "Yeah I am, even if I have to work with you and BT is currently a hostage... I'm still hopeful and motivated, I know we can get him, eh, Them back..."  
Blisk gave a weak smile but said nothing. There was another aqward silence. 

"For all your money you don't seem so happy, perhaps you should think…” Jack was cut off by Blisk who felt like this was an obvious jab and his face turned sour.  
"I'm fine." He snapped.  
"Well, are you happy?" Jack pushed.  
"Time ya shut up kid..." Blisk grumbled, a hand clenching automatically.  
Jack was going to apologise, he was trying to get Blisk to open up, it was almost an instinct for him when he spotted something wasn't right with someone, then remembered who he was dealing with yet again and that he shouldn't be so chummy. Annoyingly Blisk was easy to talk to, and he kept slipping.

Just as Jack was about to speak again there was a beep from a car that pulled up in the parking lot. Briggs hopped out, along with D and D who were holding a rucksack each.  
Briggs pulled out two smaller bags from the car as Blisk and Cooper hopped out of their own car and walked swiftly towards them.  
Briggs handed one bag to Jack and threw the other roughly at Blisk.  
"Your Pilot gear and amour, get changed, D and D have your weapons and survival pack each for you when you're done." She explained.  
Blisk rummaged through the bag pulling out bits of his armour kinda glad he has his own stuff back.  
"Where's ma comm gear?" He asked.  
"You ain't getting any, can’t risk you calling in, and besides you can't move more than 30 feet from Cooper who has his helmet..."  
Blisk made a grumbling sound, that sounded very much like a rude insult under his breath.  
The two men changed quickly avoiding looking at each other or at the other three who were keeping lookout before taking a rucksack and their much-needed weapons. D and D kept a close eye on Blisk the whole time, clearly not trustful.   
“Right, we never checked the bracelets worked, sorry Cooper gonna need you both to step out of range to make sure they both start sparking,” said Briggs.   
Copper simply nodded and started walking away from Blisk, who sighed looking at the bracelet and started walking in the opposite direction. As soon as they both went past the 30ft mark, Blisk heard a loud yelp from Cooper as the bracelets began to pulse sending a large shock of electricity down their arms. Blisk grabbed his arm and grimaced in pain wasting no time in darting back into the ‘safe zone’ close enough to Cooper to make it stop who was eager to do the same thing.   
“Yep...they work alright.” Jack commented as he walked back shaking the remains of pain from his arm. Blisk nodded.  
“Good you best be going then, it's quite a trek to their facility.” She replied looking at Cooper with a reassuring smile.   
Soon as they were ready Jack gave the others a heartfelt goodbye, whilst Blisk watched in silence before both Pilots took off down a barren dirt road that led away from the city and into the hills.


	3. Camping - Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keywords: flighting, mild torture, character development, more bonding, hurt feelings. 
> 
> What trouble could our duo get into? What can they learn from each other?  
read to find out!

They walked briskly and in silence for quite a while, heading into a dense and tropical forest.  
Several bird like creatures chatter as they go by but otherwise everything was relatively silent. The dirt road slowly died away leading to a narrow rocky trail, overgrown and barely used.  
The thick underbrush slowed them down as they forced their way through it.  
Jack lead the way, having his helmet meant he had a map and a GPS system so he could best navigate them through the forest.

It was only just past mid-day and the heat of the planet’s two suns was beginning to make the area both hot and humid. After slapping away another branch from the trail Blisk huffed.  
"This is a terraformed planet ain't it?"  
" Ehh yeah think so...." Jack replied dealing with pushing his own way through the dense plants.   
"Explains most of tha’ earth-like pants ... God damn heat thou’ coulda’ picked a betta’ planet... doesn't even have any amazing resources ta’’ use..."  
"Yeah well blame the initial settlers of the frontier..." Jack replied dryly, the heat bothered him far less than Blisk it seemed.  
"An’ this is why the IMC doesn't care about this planet..." Blisk grumbled.  
"Yeah, why do you think the Militia doesn't use it much either...." Jack smiled to himself amused that it was obvious Blisk was hating the heat and humidity.  
That was about all they could muster for small talk, instead, focusing on moving through the dense foliage.  
After about an hour or so it the underbrush died out and the trees thinned out a bit, making it far easier to walk and navigate the rocky, uneven terrain.

Cooper looked around happily enjoying being out in nature, sure it was hot and sweaty but he would spend many days enjoying treks with BT and this reminded him of it.  
Blisk, however, did not look so impressed, he was sweating buckets and seemed frustrated at every piece of nature that was in his way.  
"So you're not into nature walks I take it?" Jack asked glancing at Blisk who was just behind him, scowling as he freed a stray twig from his trousers as they walked.  
"Hmph! Grew up in a city, never had ta’ trek through crap like this till I started training in tha’ IMC, hated it then, hate it now."  
Jack chuckled softly.  
"I grew up in a small town not far from a vast mountain range full of forests and fields, my dad used to take me and my brother camping when we were little." He replied thinking on the memory fondly.  
"Only bonding me an’ my dad did was when he used ta’ take me into the casino, called me his good luck charm." Blisk snorted at the slightly bitter thought.  
"You gonna blame all your evil on your parents?" Jack couldn't help but blurt the question out.  
"Nahh ma’ dad was an addict, gambler and ass-hole, but ma’ mom was good n’ the one who raised me... Fer what it's worth I neva’ blame ma’ misdeeds on anyone, I've made some good choices an’ a tonne of bad choices in ma’ life but they were always my choices."  
Jack nodded;" You’re a straightforward, honest guy something I didn't expect but I do appreciate that in a person."  
Blisk huffed slightly confused but sort of happy at the comment.  
"My family at least was pretty good, we never was the richest but we got by just fine that was until this war started...and Robert... "  
"Sshhh!" Blisk interrupted Jack suddenly swinging his r201 of his shoulder and holding it ready.  
"Heard somethin’!"  
Jack pulled up his own weapon and they both slowed down to look around in the distance there was the sound of cracking wood.

They stuck close together both scanning the area looking for movement when a gunshot came out from their left hitting a tree behind them, there were a few more shots as both Pilots instinctively dove for cover behind separate, large trees. A flurry of bullets stuck the trees forcing them to keep down.  
"Three maybe four of them," Blisk barked at Cooper; “You have a cloaking device righ’?"  
Jack peeked out from his tree, fired a couple of shots at one before diving back down again not even sure if he hit, but intending to keep them on their toes.  
"Aye yeah."  
"Good I’ll distract them you flank ‘round to the righ’ and take out the two there, whilst I’ll deal with tha’ other two." Blisk replied in the most commanding voice. Cooper simply nodded.

"Alrigh’ go!" Kuben Blisk threw out a small disk between the two trees and person-sized particle shield sprang up from it. Keeping low he moved from the tree to the shield, then swinging his gun to the right fired in bursts were some of the returning fire was coming from.  
Wasting no time Jack hit the button on his cloaking device and ran down, invisible, around to the left, as soon as he spotted someone hiding in a bush he slid down the hill swiftly delivering a couple of shots to the back of the man's head, who slumped forward dead.  
Blisk couldn't clearly see through the trees until one of the enemies foolishly tried to move giving Blisk just enough time to take him out.  
His shield was still holding firm under the battering of bullets, though he knew the time for the device was limited, so he wasted no time in turning his focus on his other target. A few shots later and the third target was down, and Blisk took this time to reload.  
Cloak now gone, Jack spotted the last guy and ran towards him at lighting speed, the man noticed just too late as Jack shot him in the leg then rammed his whole weight into him as the guy let out a scream.

The sound of gunshots stopped, Blisk stood up and carefully, scanning the area for more enemies then picked his way down towards the muffled sounds of Jack pinning down the last guy.  
"Kept him alive" Jack huffed, pinning down the man's arms.  
"Good thinkin’ best we figure out who sent them."  
Blisk knelt down next to them pulling out his knife, he held it to the struggling man's throat, who’s wild eyes looked at Blisk and stopped he stopped moving.   
"Now then, if ya’ don't wanna die slowly n’ painfully, you'll tell us who sent you! The Pure Extremists?"  
The man chuckled weakly."No one sent us..."  
"but you were following us!" Jack replied shaking him a little.  
"We spotted you in the parking lot...two prime bounties... Wandering off into the woods..."  
Blisk moved his blade over the man's cheek, the edge so sharp it cut into him easily, and the man gasped.  
"That's all? Really? You betta’ be telling the truth..."  
The man screwed up his face as Blisk moved the blade back over his neck digging it in lightly.  
"I'm... Not lying!... The bounty price on both of you is insane! IMC is paying more for... Cooper but... You’re both infamous..."  
Jack who was studying the man carefully nodded.  
"Think he's telling the truth...He’s incredibly stupid thinking they could take on two Pilots, but I’m pretty sure its the truth"  
"Yea’ it's possible but still, need ta' keep our eyes peeled."

" Can... I go... Now?" The man asked hopefully.  
"Yea, you can go to hell!" Blisk chuckled with the intention of plunging the knife into the man's neck and ending him but Jack grabbed his hand firmly.   
"Stop! There's no need to kill him, we’ll just take his weapons and send him on his way." Jack explained. Blisk looked at him dumbfounded.  
"He knows too much Cooper... No one can know we are here!" Blisk hissed.  
"Look... I don't know why your here... We just wanted the money... But you've won! You've killed my friends and I just want to leave here alive...." He looked at Jack with desperate, pleading eyes.  
"This guys a nobody Kuben, not even Pilot trained, just a thug, let's just let him hobble away..." Jack replied pushing Blisk’s hand away and moving off the man he was sitting on, pulling the guys gun away off the ground.  
Blisk scowled and put his knife away, he gave the man a quick search, finding no more weapons only light armour and a general civilian I. D.  
" Fine off with yea’'" Blisk snapped.  
The man rose shakily to his feet, hardly believing his luck, putting as little weight as possible on the shot leg.  
"Roads back that way" Jack pointed. "I'd offer you some pain meds but we are pretty limited and I think kuben would have my head on a platter if I did." Jack chuckled.  
The man merely nodded and headed away from them as quickly as his messed up leg would allow. Both Jack and Blisk watched him leave guns pointed just in case.

"You betta’ be right about this Cooper." Blisk grumbled moving away back up the hill to grab his a-wall shield, it was still in good condition, it just needed time to recharge.  
"Sometimes it's good to show mercy," Jack replied simply.  
"Mercy gets ya’ killed." Blisk growled.  
Jack said nothing more on it instead tried to change the subject.  
"I didn't know you used particle shield... I swear I was told you used a grapple."  
"I do but a smart man changes what tactical gear he uses depending on what mission he's on. I wanted ta’ talk ta’ that Militia and figured you all migh’ just shoot at me this way I could’a held my ground a bit. " Blisk clipped on the disk to his belt next to two others, that sat on the back of his hip and top of his right butt cheek, Jack hadn't noticed them before but then he hadn't really looked at Blisks ass and hips before. Which of course he now couldn't stop looking at. Fortunately for him, Blisk wasn't paying attention he was already moving up and away from the battle area.

Although Blisk’s trousers were slightly baggy Jack could make out the curvature and muscular shape of Blisk’s ass under it. Jack suddenly felt an odd fuzzy feeling and forced himself to look away before he became too flustered. Cursing to himself he forced himself to move up and walk alongside Blisk to distract himself.

"You know the good guy act is gonna get ya’ killed" Blisk muttered.  
"Yeah and the kill everyone approach is working out so well for you it seems." Jack retorted rolling his eyes. "let's face it they where here to kill both of us..."  
Blisk chuckled; "Both wanted dead or alive just opposite sides, what a duo we make eh!?"  
Jack had to laugh as well; "Yeah well you heard them I'm worth more!"  
"Well I'd sooner still have you join the Apex Predators than claim tha’ money, I'd make far more from you keeping you alive!"  
Both men smiled at each other, knowing that was never going to happen.   
“You were pretty quick at coming up with a plan," Jack commented.  
"Well when you've been fightin’ as long as I have you learn to plan quick, indecision gets ya’ killed."  
Jack nodded. "Just how old are you?"  
Blisk seemed to go a little red."34...joined tha IMC at 21...you?"  
"I'm 25...joined to be a rifleman at 18, I always kinda knew I wanted to be a Pilot..."  
"So ya’ where only 23 when you somehow managed ta’ kill some of my best Pilots..." Blisk sounded impressed; "I didn't even get inside a titan until I was 25..."

"My first day as a Pilot too..."  
"Ah yeah, field promoted..."  
"After you and Red killed lastimosa..." Jack replied killing the lighter mood they both shared just moments ago.  
"....lastmosa? Ahh he had a big impressive reputation, but he obviously..."  
"You have no right to start talking about him!" Jack yelled suddenly.  
Blisk slowed down his walking a little, his eyes surprisingly soft.  
"He was your mentor I take it?"  
"Yeah... He was almost like family..." Jack replied sorrow seeping into his voice.  
"Look, it was just a job... I just did what I had ta’...'"  
"You didn't have to do a contract with Marauder!" Jack snapped; "You were just in for it for the money as normal!"  
"Hey Cooper look, you killed some of my friends but you don't see me holding grudges..."  
"Friends? Some of those Pilots where utter monsters! And the way you behaved like they were just cattle to the slaughter!"  
"They knew tha’ risks, we all do every time we fight, and just ‘cus I don't openly wear my heart on ma’ sleeve like you doesn't give you the right to assume..."  
"Oh don't give me that bullshit! You've killed civilians, even children when you worked with the IMC you don't have a concept of caring or shred of emotion!" Jacks face was red with anger, and he stormed off away from Blisk so he didn't end up thumping him.  
Blisk let him go and didn't reply, he was a monster and he knew it, many people had called him that before, and it has never bothered him, but hearing Jack say it made him feel surprisingly hurt, and more remorseful but he couldn't figure out why.  
Jack had obviously gone too far as suddenly Blisk’s arm stung with a jolt of electricity and he yelped in surprise before running after Jack eager to make it stop before it got worse.  
Once in range and the bracelets stopped they continued to trek in silence, about 20ft or so apart, both of them left to their thoughts and mixed emotions.  
By the time the sun was beginning to set, they were making very idle small talk again, something they both clearly disliked but it kept the conflict at bay.  
They'd reached a nice clearing and they both agreed this was a good place to stop for the night.

Jack cleared some of the ground of leaves and twigs making a more comfortable area whilst Blisk set about making a small fire so they could cook their rations on.  
Before long they were both sitting down watching a disposable pot filled with a meaty goop bubble away on the fire. The evening has set in and the surrounding woods were dark. Thankfully for Blisk the heat of the day has finally died away.   
"Well tha’ smells awful..." Blisk chuckled.  
"Yeah if we had time could have gone hunting for something..." Jack replied thoughtfully.  
"Yea’ if you're lucky enough ta’ catch something...."  
"Oh I was good at making traps when I used to go camping..." Jack said brightly.  
Blisk nodded; "yea’ got one up on me then, if I couldn't shoot it I was outta luck..."  
Jack smiled, not really surprised Blisk often took the brutish approach. Blisk stirred the sloppy food as it cooked making sure it didn't burn.  
"You like cooking?" Jack asked. Blisk snorted.  
"I like eating! But nah never really got inta’ cooking...my Titan, however, seemed to love the idea of cooking! Watched so many damn cooking shows in his spare time, said if he ever got a smaller body tha’ first thing he wanted ta’ do is cook me something!" Blisk grinned at the memory. Jack couldn't help but laugh as the vision of the giant Titan trying to use a human-sized frying pan sprung to mind.  
"Did he want a... More human body then? Because BT..." Jack hesitated, not sure if he should explain it to Blisk, but then he figured there was probably no real harm in it, Blisk had been honest and open with him so far and they were still in the theoretical stages of BT’s project after all.  
"BT wants to be able to use a Simulacrum type frame... Part of the reason he was getting work done was to test out various software and compatibility issues....he made the programmes himself.."  
Blisk nodded looking surprised but impressed.  
"How old is BT? Most Titans don't live past six months bu’ the ones tha do seem to end up..."  
"More human-like?"  
"Smarter too.." Blisk grumbled thing of how know-it-all Red could be.  
"Yeah BT is just over five years, lastimosa had him for three, and it's been roughly two since... Tython..."   
"Yea, Reds ‘bout tha’ old as well, though from wha’ I gather Vanguards have much more unique AI.... I could see Red wanting ta’ use a Simulacrum robot body, even if it was jus’ ta’ fulfil his damn cooking fantasy." They both laughed lightly.  
Taking the food from the heat Blisk poured half into a plastic cup and passed it to Cooper before dishing out his own.  
They consumed it in surprisingly, relatively comfortable silence, before each eating a fruit bar for desert, whilst downing a grainy but warm instant coffee.  
Both Pilots were thinking about their Titan and what lengths they would go to protect them.

"We best get some sleep, we need ta’ be up and going by dawn...I don’ reckon we are close enough ta’ need someone on watch... " Blisk moving away from the fire and to the sleeping bag he had rolled out earlier.  
"Yeah gonna top up the fire a bit and then sleep, it ain't cold but the fire should keep the animals away." Jack replied. Blisk simply nodded and laid out on top of the sleeping bag. He didn't want to remove his armour or boot. He had removed his jump kit earlier that evening, but it was also too warm to get inside the bag. He sighed, knowing he was in for an uncomfortable night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wouldn't be watching Blisk's butt if it was in front of them?  
heh.   
anyway if you are enjoying this so far pleaseKudos/comment!


	4. Camping - Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keywords: Mentions of PTSD, injuries, positive bonding, painful memories. 
> 
> this chapter is probably a little shorter but a lot goes on in it!
> 
> Please comment/kudos if you're enjoying it so far!

At first dawn, Jack awoke having set an alarm set on his helmet, which he had placed beside him, sitting up groggily he spotted Blisk already up and cooking something for breakfast.  
"Bout time ya’ woke..." Blisk grumbled. Jack Checked his watch.  
"It's just gone five thirty, dawn has only just broke, it's still dark even," Jack grumbled staggering to his feet and yawning.  
"Yea well I couldn't really sleep... Don’ think you did well either judging by the talking an’ moaning ya’ do in tha’ night."  
Jack blushed, he had woken a few times in the night due to nightmares but did not realise Blisk had heard anything.  
"Oh was I?.... I get bad dreams sometimes...You know stress and that..."  
He was expecting Blisk to mock him or say something cold-hearted but instead, the merc just nodded.  
"Figured as much.... It's not surprising a lotta Pilots end up with some... Stress-related issues as it were and I reckon you've been through more than most."  
Jack nodded smiling weakly. "Yeah, I guess...I take you couldn't sleep because it's not a comfy bed?" Jack asked.  
"yea, that...And thinking ‘bout Red... I guess...The stress affects me in other ways..." Blisk admitted looking away.  
"You suffer from some... Stress issues? I didn't think work would really bother you..." Jack asked, neither of them wanted to call it PTSD symptoms, that made it sound far worse. Curiously once again the mercenary was far more complicated than Jack had first thought.  
"Yea....a lot of it doesn't bother me but there's...Things... Stuff I've hadta do....and I know from yesterday ya don’ really believe me... An’ I don't blame ya’."  
Jack said nothing for a bit as Blisk continued to look away from him.

"Hhmm I know you said you where an honest man, but this sorta thing, conservation doesn't seem like the type you'd have... With, well pretty much anybody?" Jack asked slightly confused at Blisk in general.  
"Yea well, ya’ easy ta’ talk to for some reason Cooper..." Blisk grumbled his ears going pink from admitting it, Jack suddenly felt a little flustered too.  
"Well, we are alone so it's not like anyone else will know.. Or really believe me if I told anyone for that matter." Jack replied.  
"Yea that's true, same goes here I guess... Anyway, foods ready let's get eating and go."

They had been walking for a few hours since breakfast and had truly started their ascent up the steep and harsh mountainside, the terrain was rocky and uneven, they had to climb up in various places, occasionally using their jump kits for an extra boost. The higher they climbed the most space the area became, the trees died away, the bushes and grass thinned and there was basically nothing for miles. The trek was hard going and the air was still thick and humid so they kept talking to a minimum.

By the middle of the day they faced their biggest challenge yet they were looking up at a massive cliff, sheer grey stone, some of it jutting out at odd angles. It was tall enough they couldn't even see the top.  
"Well shit, you good at climbing Cooper? You've got a pretty slight frame so I can't really tell if there's much muscle there." Blisk grinned looking Cooper over.  
Jack nodded slowly, noticing how muscled and toned Blisk was. Jack was almost jealous of his biceps, he wanted to look away knowing his brain was going to start thinking about some very inappropriate things about his enemy if he didn't distract himself, but the thought of seeing more of Blisk's muscles, picturing him shirtless, made it hard to look away.  
"Copper?" Blisk asked merely puzzled by Jack's sudden silence and staring.  
"What.. Ehh yea!" he spluttered, "Sorry was just thinking about what we should do here..." He looked back up at the cliff, desperately hoping his face wasn’t going red.  
"We can always walk around if we don't think we can climb it....though the calculations on my helmet suggests it'll take up to six hours to walk around... "  
Blisk shook his head.  
"We Don’ have time like tha’ to waste, I'm actually quite used to free climbing myself, and with the jump kits to boots us, we can jump from ledges an’ footholds when needed... but wha’ about you? If ya Don’ think ya’ can do it..."  
"No it's OK, I've only done stuff like this in training but I'm pretty confident I can do it so long as we don't rush," Jack replied nodding.  
"Yea’, well so long as we stay close enough not ta’ let the damn bracelets go off, one shock will probably be enough ta’ kill us both..." Blisk grumbled rubbing the bracelet regretting he didn’t let Cooper have the passcode for the devices, it would have been much easier if they had them and he reckoned he could trust Jack enough by this point to not bail on him. 

Jack knelt down grabbing some dirt to cover his fingers, it wasn't the best but it would be better than nothing to help with the grip. Blisk did much the same, then headed to the cliff finding a good spot with lots of handholds, he began to climb upwards with a surprisingly agile demeanour.  
Jack followed after him nearby, taking things a little slower, but making sure not to be too far behind.  
After a short while Blisk struggling to find a good new grip to continue upwards looked around and spotted a thin ledge about 12ft away, which he could easily grip onto, and even stand on without too much trouble.  
He readied himself then kicked off activating his jump kit at the same time. Jack watched as Blisk flew up and grabbed the ledge with ease, he hauled himself up and stood on it, pressing against the wall, it gave him a safe spot to rest whilst Cooper caught him up.  
Cooper went a slightly different route but got to the ledge a few minutes later.  
"Hud says we are about a third of the way up." Jack comment huffing a little whilst appreciating the rest.  
"Good we jus’ gotta keep at it then."  
Jack gave a thumbs-up as Blisk had already started the next part of the climb.  
Jack rested for a few moments, took a deep breath and started moving again, continuing up after Blisk.  
Thankfully this part had many footholds so the going was easy for a while.

They were a good two-thirds of the way up when disaster struck. Jack leapt up to the side using his jump kit to boost to another spot, but he judged the jump poorly and he smashed his left hand firmly into the rock, his whole weight behind it. Jack yelped throwing his other hand out he managed to grab onto a crevice, but his feet slid off the rock as he struggled and failed to get a foothold.  
Jack cried out in panic, struggling to keep himself from falling to his doom with just one hand.  
Blisk heard the cry and looked down, spotting Jack in distress he immediately climbed down.  
"Hang on Jack! I'm comin’!"  
Blisk yelled. Jack merely grunted feeling his fingers and arm start to ache all too painfully.  
Blisk half jumped half slid down the last little bit, scraping up his arms in the process as he ended up on Jacks left side. He grabbed the back of the armour of the struggling pilot.  
"Easiest thing ta’ do is ta’ grab onta’ me..."  
Jack nodded glad that Blisk couldn't see the tears of panic and pain that were springing up, hidden under his helmet.  
Jack grabbed onto Blisks armour, his left hand was beginning to swell and cried out softly in pain as he did, forcing himself to use the hand regardless.

"Climb onta my back an’ hold on... " Blisk commanded. Jack swung a leg up and high enough to hook it around Blisks waist, the hardest part was letting go of the rock and manoeuvring himself so he could put his arms around Blisk, it didn’t help that they were both wearing backpacks. Jack didn't dwell on the drop below, firmly putting his obviously broken left hand on Blisk’s shoulder and gripping it tightly he let go of the rock and grabbed onto the other shoulder with his good hand. Blisk grunted under the strain of the extra weight but said nothing. Jack gripped his legs around Blisk’s waist and hooked his hands over the shoulders and loosely around Blisk’s neck taking care not strangle him. Blisk started to climb, taking his time to make sure he could deal with the extra weight.  
Jack let his panic die down both his hands hurt but he was using his legs to do most of the gripping. Blisk’s backpack was making things more uncomfortable for them both but all they could do was ignore it wedged in between them awkwardly. Jack couldn't do much but watch in awe as the older man climbed them both to safety. At the top of the cliff was a grassy patch, Jack slid of Blisk’s back quickly and they both collapsed down onto the grass to rest.  
Blisk wa sweating heavily his breathing laboured from the thin air and climbing.

Jack pulled off his helmet to try and get more air; "...Thank you.." He huffed.  
Blisk pulled off his pack and grabbed a bottle of water from the front pocket after taking a good drink he offered it to Jack who took it with good hand and drank some eagerly.  
"You probably didn't need to carry me, I just needed help getting a new grip."  
Blisk snorted, leaning back and wiping his brow. "Yea you gonna climb with a broken bloody hand Cooper..."  
Jack looked at his now swollen right hand wincing ad he tried to move it.  
"Give me a minute an’’ I'll see wha’ I can do to help it..." Blisk commented taking another drink out of the bag for himself.  
"For a moment there I thought I was a gonna...." Jack mumbled.  
"If ya’ fell it would have meant my death as well so I wasn't gonna let tha’ happen."  
"Yea... Either way I guess I owe you my life..."  
"That's twice now then." Blisk chuckled; "I let you go on Tython remember?"  
"Only because you wanted to hire me." Jack replied smiling.  
"Yea that an' piss of Marauder, slimy ol’ git won't hire me anymore..."  
Both pilots laughed.  
"Well let's taka’ look at this hand then? I've only got field training fer this sorta stuff but it'll do.."  
"Thankfully I studied up a lot of medical stuff myself figured it would be handy if I need to help out other Pilots on the field, only had to use the knowledge on myself more than anyone though!" Jack chuckled. 

Blisk pulled out a medical kit, rummaging through it he pulled out a bottle of pills.  
"Firstly take these, will help with tha’ pain and swellin’, but it won't knock you out, we don’ have time fer yea’ to rest long." Blisk opened up the bottle took out a couple of pills before handing them to Cooper. Jack downed them quickly with a drink of water before raising his hand, which Blisk took carefully to examine it. He gently podded, and massaged the fingers and then the hand itself, feeling the bones. Jack winced sucking in a deep breath but said nothing.  
"Fingers seem fine, if bruised, ya’ managed to smash some of the bones in the hand itself thou I reckon, at least ya’ right-handed..."  
Jack merely nodded, he was beginning to feel a little sick.  
"Righ I'll bind it up so you don't move the fingers too much and make it worse, we'll take a look at it in the evening, see if we can deal with the swellin’ abit."  
Blisk worked quickly binding the hand, Jack kept silent letting him work, waiting desperately for the painkillers to kick in. He had far worse injuries in the past but part of him was distraught at having messed up when they had such an important mission to finish. once done they set off again continuing up the mountainside.

As they travelled for the next few hours the air began to get thin and get colder, up ahead a few patches of snow could be seen.  
"’course sweltering hot down there an’ bloody snow on tha’ top of tha’ mountain." Blisk grumbled Jack who was not far behind chuckled.  
“Don’t tell me you hate the cold as well.”  
"Nah I'm fine with tha’ cold, I just don't wanna be stuck in tha’ snow overnight let's pick up tha’ pase yea’? Take more pain meds if ya’ need it..."

They continued to travel for several more hours, unfortunately, although they had reached and gone past the top of the mountain range, the ground was still covered in snow and ice, when it began to get dark. Both men were worn out, and ached all over, and were feeling the bitterness of the cold even if neither of them would admit it.  
"I've spotted a few caves about we should look at finding one and holing up for the night." Jack suggested.  
"Yea’ good idea, we can't travel this terrain when it's dark, let's scout the area."  
They continued down for a little while until they found a cave, they had to crawl through the low entrance but it was big enough for them to stand up once inside and their flashlights provided plenty of light.  
"There ain't nothin’ we can do for a fire here really, but I know a trick ta’ keep ma’ thrusters on continuously fer a short while, which we can at least use ta’ heat up food." Blisk said already unclipping the harness which attached the jump kit to his back.

Ten minutes or so later they there both huddled around a tampered with jump kit using it to blast the side of a couple of trays of bland looking food.  
"Gotta be careful we don't waste too much power from your kit, likely gonna need it again," Jack commented.  
Blisk nodded, I'll turn it off soon as foods done. "  
They didn't say much until it was cooked and then ate it quietly as well, both just enjoying having a rest.  
The darker it got colder it became and they found themselves huddled close. Jack took the bandage from his hand, the cold was helping the swelling and it felt nicer to let it 'breathe' for a while. After another dose of pain pills, Jack spoke up.  
"Dunno if you'll like this but I have a plan, it's getting really cold, the best thing to stay safe is open up the sleeping bags, use one for a groundsheet then both huddle together under the other for warmth."  
Jack avoided looking at Blisk too much. He was a little worried about sleeping so close to the merc but he also knew this made the most sense.  
Blisk nodded." Yea’ that makes tha’ most sense I don’ fancy frostbite... only I get ta’ be the big spoon! " he gave Jack a cheeky grin who laughed but looked mighty flustered, something which Blisk thought was kinda cute.  
"Figures..."  
They sorted out the sleeping bags and huddled together, clothes still on, though they did in fact end up in a spooning position and Blisk slightly awkwardly placed his arm around Jack.

"Well it's been a while since I've hugged someone..." Blisk admitted, adjusting the bag tighter around them.  
"Yea, me too if I'm honest..." Jack replied yawning; "You don't seem like the lovey-dovey, stick with one person type of guy"  
Blisk chuckled; "Yea, well I don't generally get close ta’ people, generally keep ta’ one night stands... I was married once though..."  
"Oh really? What happened?" Jack asked curiously and struggling to envision Blisk in married life.  
"Her name was Rosanna... Married when I was just eighteen... Kinda stupid bu’ we were in love..."  
Jack shuffled a little closer into Blisk, who was surprisingly comfy and incredibly warm, like a personal furnace.  
"Long story short... She was murdered... I was told it was Militia rebels, She worked as a scientist for the IMC, ‘course soon as I heard that it was Militia to blame I signed up to tha’ IMC...seeking revenge, starting as a rifleman like everyone else..."  
Without realising Jack took the hand that was draped over him and held it with his good hand, Blisk gently squeezed Jack’s hand back.  
"’ course It turns out, which I found out years later; the Militia had nothin’ ta’ do with it, there was a saboteur within the IMC, Rosanna found out and was killed for it..." Blisk buried his face into Jack's back, the painful memories were flooding back and Jack’s presence was highly comforting. Barely anyone knew his past but he had an overwhelming desire to tell Jack.  
"IMC covered it all up, the saboteur was found an’ killed bu’ they didn't want anyone ta’ know they screwed up."  
" I'm so sorry kuben, no wonder..." Jack murmured not finishing the sentence.  
"Yeah, it sucks...when I found out I left the IMC and formed my own group, figured that way I could pick my battles an’ not have ta’ work for tha’ people that effectively fucked up my life…” 

Jack thought for a short while, he wanted to suggest that he could switch and work with the Militia but it was obvious Blisk didn’t really like the Militia even if it wasn’t their fault for his wife's death.  
"Most serious relationship i've been in is with BT." he chuckled, " But that's not quite the same, don’t get me wrong...I am really close to him, in many ways but...I guess it's not the same... I did lose some close to me, which was part of why I joined the Militia...that and as a kid, I thought being a Pilot was the coolest thing! "  
"Oh, so there's more to you than just wanting ta’ be a hero?" Blisk joked, Jack elbowed him in the ribs unimpressed.  
"ouch! I kid, go on with ya’ story... Jack."  
It was surprisingly warm cuddled up like this, despite the bitter cold outside but Jack felt himself tremble a little at Blisk using his first name, for the second time today and it wasn't the bad type of shudder. Jack closed his eyes Ignoring it and continued his story.  
"My brother Robert...he was a few years older than me, six to be exact but we were pretty close growing up, he wanted to be an engineer like our father, accept when he turned eighteen he left in the middle of the night to join the IMC. For our family it felt like a huge act of betrayal, we never did find out just why he did it... He refused to talk to us, and we heard nothing about him for years."  
Blisk was stroking Jacks hand softly, reassuringly.  
"Soon as I could I sighed into the Militia army, partly hoping that I could also find a way to contact Robert...but still nothing." Jacks voice started to become cracked.  
"Turns out he was working on Tython when..." He couldn't finish the sentence, but he didn't need too, Blisk said nothing but hugged Jack tightly.  
"We should sleep..." Blisk murmured.  
"yeah..." Jack replied softly.  
“Thanks fer...opening up… an’ listening ta’ me…”  
“Same…”  
They said nothing more, both men lost to their thoughts processing what they had learned from each other. Both of them somewhat miserable, missing their titans, but least comforted by each other's embrace.  
After a while they both drifted to sleep, both of them sleeping well for the first time in a long while despite everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles! EEEEEEE! XXX


	5. Camping - Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keywords: Action, Animal deaths, Fluff, Character bonding, Sexual tension.

They awoke at first light to the sound of the alarm on Coopers helmet. Both men had slept far better than the previous night, but Blisk was eager to get going so threw the sleeping bag of the pair quickly so that the freezing cold woke them up. Jack gave an unimpressed squawk at the sudden change.  
They packed up and then ate a quick, cold breakfast in relative silence before crawling out of the cave and into the light of day.  
"Fuckin' cold still but at least it did snow last night." Blisk grumbled as they set off down the icy mountainside once more.  
"Yeah small blessings I guess..." Jack replied putting his helmet back on and then taking the lead using the info on his HUD to pick out the best route to follow.

"How's tha’ hand?" Blisk asked.  
"Swelling has subsided... Shouldn't be a problem when it comes to combat if that's what you're wondering... Probably can't throw grenades but it'll support my rifle well enough." Jack replied, examining the bandaged hand, which they redressed just before heading off.  
"That's good, les jus’ hope we Don’ need ta’ climb anymore." Blisk gave a slight chuckle;" carrying your skinny ass isn't a problem but it'll slow us down somethin’ awful."  
Jack rolled his eyes, not that Blisk could see that under the helmet.  
"Yeah we are making good progress though I'll recalculate and work it out exactly how far is less a bit later today."  
Blisk nodded.  
They walked in silence for a while the chill of the air slowly warmed as they made their way down and the sun's rays began to warm them.  
Eventually they moved away from snow and ice into a rocky but warmer forest.

The forest appeared to be full of life, various creatures skittered through the bushes, scattering as they walked.  
Blisk pulled his r201 of his shoulders and proceeded to carry it in his hands ready just in case, Jack followed his example wordlessly.

The pair traveled for a couple of hours wearly keeping an eye on the bushes that surrounded them, without warning Jack yelled, raising his rifle, He shot into the surrounding woods. "Incoming!"   
Blisk raised his weapon and spun to his right just as a large, almost cat-like creature came bounding towards him. He shot in quick bursts at the creature, but many of the shots bounced of it harmlessly! The creature had thick armoured plating, it seemed almost like distant relative to prowlers. Snarling Blisk fired of a whole heap of more rounds into it, until enough pierced the tough plates and the creature slumped down nearby by; dead. Looking around he saw Jack had already eliminated two creatures, and was dealing with a third. 

Scanning the area quickly Blisk spotted at least another half-dozen or so pairs of eyes surrounding them slowly getting closer.   
"There's a fuckin' tonne of tha; bastards'..." Before he could bark an order at Jack a trio bounded up towards him and Blisk rolled out of the way at the last second, an unexpected move that caused the creatures to be confused skidding past trying to stop and turn back.  
This gave Blisk enough time to open fire on them, taking out the nearest before the other two gathered themselves and started stalking forward, Blisk backed away hurriedly, the first two alone used enough bullets that he had to reload as he did.   
He could hear Jack just out of site, cursing dealing with his own creatures.

Jack reloaded for the second time throwing the spent magazine at one of the creatures in annoyance. Generally, a pack of animals would run away after you killed one or two of them, or even just fired some shots in their direction, but these there relentless, almost possessed.   
Jack recognised them as Leiekits; something he had heard of but never seen, they were about as tall as a lion or tiger, but far more aggressive and far harder to kill.

Jack spun around as soon as he heard Blisk cry out in shock.  
Blisk had dispatched of the two that where forcing him to back away, reloading once more but another one of the creatures tackled him from the side, and he gave out and yell as it threw him to the ground snarling and snapping.  
On instinct Blisk threw out a hand and grabbed the creature by the neck, Just stopping it in time from being able to chew off his face, its warm breath on his face just inches away.   
Unable to grab his knife with his free hand he resorted to punching it in the face instead, hitting it repeatedly as it growled and snarled.  
It twisted to deal with the offending hand and it grabbed hold of his wrist clamping down, thankfully not on an artery but on the thick bracelet instead.  
Blisk growled and clamped down on the neck he was still holding crushing the windpipe as much as he could. A few seconds later there where several shots and the creature slumped down dead on top of him.

Cooper yelled something Blisk couldn't quite hear, groaning he hauled the dead beast off him and sat up, glancing down he noticed the bracelet was cracked in two. Panic set in and he clambered to his feet, running towards Jack. He saw the man dispatching the last creature. Face splattered with blood and dirt but looking proud as the last one slumped to the floor.  
"JACK! Are you ok?" Blisk asked half yelling, obvious panic on his face.  
Jack looked up at him and frowned.  
"Yeah, fine I think you're the one that came off worse..." He gestured to one of Blisk's shoulders that was now turning black and blue from where he had fallen on it. Blisk glanced at it, he hadn't even noticed it, but now he did it suddenly twinged.  
Blisk looked back and studied him. The bracelets must be defective, it was supposed to go off if the one stopped detecting a pulse but...   
Jack interrupted his thoughts; "I'll sweep the area, make sure there's none left, you look pale, just take a breather yeah..."   
Blisk nodded, still slightly in shock. 

As Jack searched around Blisk, looked down at the broken parts of the bracelet, he pulled out a small tube of superglue, normally used as a last resort for glueing wounds shut, and quickly glued the two parts back together around his wrist.  
He decided Jack didn't need to know. It as clear neither of the bracelets worked now but if Jack knew Blisk feared he might not trust him anymore, and that would jeopardise their friendship...No the mission, it would Jeopardise the mission. Blisk cursed softy, unsure why his brain thought friendship over the mission, he didn't do friends, friends would just cause pain.  
Jack tapped him on his good shoulder and Blisk practically jumped out of his skin. He had been so lost in his thoughts.  
Jack chuckling handed him his rifle, which had been dropped on the floor.   
"come on' we gotta get out of here, areas clear but all this death is bound to attract others."  
Blisk nodded, taking the rifle and silently Jack lead the way.

As they walked Blisk tested his shoulder, rolling and swinging his arm around making sure nothing was broken, thankfully it was just swollen and bruised with no real lasting damage. He involuntarily whimpered and gave a snarling look at Jack when he glanced at him checking to see if Blisk was ok. Jack decided it was best to say nothing, so they walked in silence for a while.

"Ya got any idea what those things where?" Blisk asked eventually.   
"Leiekits, never seen them in person before but I know off them...native to this planet..”   
"They always so aggressive?"  
"If I recall originally they where pretty average, and a lot smaller, but early settlers decided they'd mess around with their genetics, add prowler DNA to the line, try and make them useful in battle, course that was an incredibly stupid idea, and after too many people got eaten they eventually let a lot of them free, which also was a stupid idea as they messed up the ecosystem." Jack explained using his high school knowledge on the subject.  
Blisk shook his head. "People are so fuckin stupid..."  
Jack couldn't help but chuckle at Blisk’s groaning.

"Cooper, do you know if there's any other damned creature we need ta’ watch out for?"   
"I really have no idea, I know a bit about some of the animals on this planet, no idea if and what would live around here... but obviously this is a pretty active forest...."   
"I've had ta’ deal with a whole heap of really strange critters in ma’ time... But if rather not deal with more of them...least not today..." Blisk grumbled, picking up his pace a little more.  
"Is it best to be silent or make lots of noise? I can never remember for things like this..." Jack asked.  
"Depends on tha’ critter... clearly those cat things don't care regardless...We don't know so just keep going as normal and keep ya eyes open."  
Jack nodded and they fell into silence once more.

It was mid-afternoon by the time they reached a broad but gently flowing river. Jack stopped at its bank and placed his hand in it, enjoying the feel of the water and spotting a couple of small fish flee as he did.  
"We gotta cross it?" Blisk asked walking up behind him.  
"No..." Jack poked his helmet a few times messing with some setting before pulling it off. "No, but I think we should stop here."  
Before Blisk could protest Jack continued.   
"We have made really good progress, If we rest well tonight we should be there by lunchtime tomorrow, which will give us that afternoon to observe the facility and figure out how to exactly we can bust the Titans out."  
"Or we could press on an..."  
"No, it'll be better that we get a good night instead of rushing on up, and besides..." Jack prodded Blisk's swollen shoulder, and the merc winced; "though you've not said it that's gotta be hurting, a good night with some 'Seraphian' and the swelling should be pretty much gone.”  
"Ahh hate tha’ stuff makes me sleepy seems ta’ affect me more than other people, an’ we will need ta’ take tonight in shifts wha’ with those damn beasts about..."  
"That's fine, you can go to sleep early, and I'll get you up and I can sleep after, my hands healed enough its not paining so long as I don't use it...but for now” He passed a bottle of different pills to Blisk. “Take these..”   
Blisk made some sort annoyed grunt and took the bottle, downing a couple of pills without water. 

Jack suddenly dumped down his backpack. "It's hot and I'm going for a swim!"  
Blisk looked at him a little shocked as the younger man began to take of his jump kit and amour. Jack grinned at his gawking.  
"What's the matter you don't swim? It's boiling hot now we are of the mountain and all you do is grumble about the humidity..."  
Blisk sighed dumping down his bag, he wanted to press on but it was clear that Jack was adamant on resting here.

It occurred to Jack whilst he stripped off his armour he would have to logically have to strip down to his boxers, he was so eager to cool off it hadn't occurred to him until now. He wasn't ashamed of his body as such, but with a tinge of embarrassment he suddenly realised he did care what Blisk might think though.  
Jack got down to his jumpsuit and hesitated fiddling with the zipper, but before he could decide if he should care or not Blisk spoke up.   
"I'ma sort out wood fer a fire later..."  
He walked off away towards some of the nearby foliage. Jack let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and pulled of the suit, glad Blisk was no longer watching, and he headed into the water, wearing only his boxers.  
Blisk, picking up some old branches looked at Jack from the corner of his eye as he entered the water. He smiled to himself, he had decided that Jack's obvious embarrassment about getting undressed was rather cute, even though just three days ago they had both changed in front of each other in the parking lot without blinking an eye.  
He wondered why Jack might suddenly care, did that mean he liked him? An unexpected flutter rose in the merc's chest. He dropped the wood and cursed to himself, trying to stamp the feeling down and tuck it away. Of course soon as he walked towards the river again, hands full of wood, and he looked to see the other man happily swimming about, catching sight of his wet face glimmering in the sun the feeling rose its ugly head again. He dumped the wood on a pile on the floor, then proceeded to pull off his boots.  
"You joining me then?" Jack called over; "It will do you good to relax for ten minutes!"  
Blisk rolled his eyes, and carried on stripping off his armor and gear.

Blisk was pretty happy with his physique, he had to hit the gym pretty much every day in order to maintain his muscles. He wasn't one for enhancing drugs and took pride in gaining them the natural way. He stripped down, intentionally not paying attention as to whether or not Jack was watching him, soon as he was down to his boxes he walked into the water.  
Jack couldn't help it, but he just couldn't look away as the older man undressed, admiring the tan body, the scars and the toned muscled abs. Jack wondered if the other man waxed, Blisks chest was smooth glistening with sweat in the sun, as Blisk started to wade into the river, Jack could just make out a soft trail of trailing down from Blisk’s belly button and under the boxers.   
Jack quickly dove under the water, for a few moments, trying to ignore the fact he had suddenly become somewhat aroused from just watching Blisk take off his clothes.

Jack had known he was gay from when he was around fourteen years old, thankfully his family was pretty open and so he was lucky to have no real issues in 'comming out'. He did decide however he must have terrible taste in men, as he shouldn’t be finding Kuben Blisk of all people to be so attractive.  
He tried to remind himself that Blisk was once married to a woman, and so in all likelihood was straight and not going to be remotely interested in him.  
He was so lost in his thoughts, as he tread water in the river, that he didn't notice Blisk had snuck up from the side, and with a mighty splash, sloshed as much water as he could over the unsuspecting Cooper.  
Jack cried out in shock, spinning around, gasping and spotted the devious look on Blisk's face. He was being playful. The cold-blooded killer had a playful side.

Blisk couldn't help himself, he saw Jack just standing there with a glum look on his face, and he just couldn't resist doing something about it. Jack seemed to always have a happy-go-lucky air about him, that to see him suddenly down, Blisk decided that was a poor look for him, and he had to find a quick way to snap him out of it.   
Jack's shock quickly turned into a grin and he splashed back, before they knew it both men were splashing at each other like they were young kids.

After a short, while they headed back to shore, Jack had all but forgotten his shyness.  
"if ya tell anyone ‘bout this I'll kill ya’." blisk chuckled smile on his face.  
"wouldn't dream of it..." Jack laughed.   
They got the fire going and sat around it to dry the very first signs of evening setting in.

"Red's probably gonna give me hell for this..." Blisk chuckled watching the flames crackle away.  
"Oh?"  
"Fraternising with the enemies an’ having fun with it...!"  
Jack looked away he couldn't help but feel his face go pink, though thankfully Blisk wasn't paying much attention anyway.  
"One time I brought his guy back from a bar, and gods I never heard the end of it.."  
Jack's heart gave a sudden leap, he liked men as well.  
"Oh how come?" he asked, sounding a little strained.  
"Turns out the guy was an ACES Pilot, how tha’ hell was I ta’ know? It was a bar on a neutral planet, an’ I jus’ wanted a one night, an’ tha guy musta’ known who I was it's not like I ain't well known!"  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Didn't kill him, did you?"  
Blisk chuckled; "Nah didn't find outta’ after he left tha’ next morning... Never saw him since...you got any interesting on nigh' stories?" Blisk teased, watching Jack’s face turn pink once more.  
"Don't do the whole casual thing much..." He mumbled; "Never forget my first lover though.."  
Blisk gave a snort for the life of him he could barely remember his first time having sex, Shirley was it?  
"So who was tha’ lucky guy?"  
"How did..."  
"I ain't stupid Cooper an’ besides even tha’ IMC try n’ gossip about their rivals n’ most wanted, see if they can get an advantage from it...I jus’ basically admitted I used ta’ take home anyone I think is hot regardless of gender!" He gave a devilish grin, as Jack mentally squirmed.  
Jack nodded and broke into a laugh.

"Alright yeah his name was Ricardo, his family defected from the IMC was very young so he grew up on Harmony, we were sixteen and of course thought our love would burn eternal…” Jack laughed remembering how foolish he was at that age.   
“Lasted three months, I caught him making out with a girl, he decided he didn't want to date men anymore and broke up with me. "  
Jack was crushed at the time but how he looked on it was amusing in a way, a lot has changed since then.  
"So ya’ turned to dating Titans right?" Blisk teased, watching Jack squirm once more, to the merc it was a delicious site.  
"BT and I are in love in a way...it’s complicated..."  
Blisk looked mildly surprised he didn't think Jack would admit anything if anything was going on.  
"Part of his upgrades was to get a better custom seat with... Features..." Jack took a heavy breath, looking around at anything but Blisk. 

Blisk’s mind immediately pictured Jack riding a large dildo in the cockpit seat, his face scrunched up in pleasure calling BT's name. Blisk shuffled closing his legs where he was sitting trying to conceal the fact he now had a slight bulge in his boxers. Boy, this was getting bad.   
"Features eh? Never thought of that... Me an’ Red are pretty close, tried a few interesting things in tha’ past, but really our love is more platonic, n’ Red never really got anything from it anyway..."  
Jack looked at Blisk watching the sincerity on his face. Jack had been honest with him and Blisk was always honest and liked to return the favour.  
"I think BT is in love with me more than I am with him..." Jack replied carefully. "Most people Don believe Titans can feel but...  
"Oh tha’ older ones seem ta’ alright, more they are awake tha’ more they learn... Though from what I've gathered ya vanguards are on a whole nother level when it comes ta’ that. "  
Jack nodded, "yeah seems that way, wouldn't trade him for the world."  
Blisk nodded, getting up grabbing his clothes to get dressed. Jack did very much the same and they spent the next while in mostly silence cooking and eating dinner, both of them secretly enjoying each others company.  
Afterwards, they chatted for a whole mostly keeping the topics light, until the last light of day was beginning to fade.

Jack had pulled out a bottle of pain pills, the ‘Seraphian’, much stronger than the pills Blisk had earlier, and far more effective for treating swelling and bruising. Jack had been taken them for his broken hand but he was lucky in that the medication didn't really give him many side effects, but it was obvious Blisk didn't do well on them.   
Jack shoved them under his face anyway, blisk still hadn't complained once about pain, but Jack had caught him silently wincing once in a while.

"Take them and go to sleep, I'll wake you when it's time to change overwatch." Jack instructed  
Blisk wanted to grumble and complain but he was worn out and sore. So instead he said nothing, downed a couple of pills and went over to collapse on his sleeping bag. Jack watched him for a little while, almost shocked how quickly the pills took effect as Blisk fell asleep.  
Cooper spent the next five or so hours, keeping the fire going, watching out for Leiekits and thinking about BT, and of course his situation with Blisk.

When the time came he woke Blisk who's eyes snapped awake, as he jolted forward grabbing a panicked Jack by the neck.  
"Ahh shit, Cooper, ya scared me...!"  
He let go quickly.  
"I scared you?!" Jack grumbled coughing a little and rubbing his neck where Blisk had grabbed him.  
Blisk rubbed the back of his head, looking a little guilty. "sorry, little on edge..." He got up and stretched, finding, though still bruised the shoulder was in fact feeling better than before.  
Without saying a word, Jack went to sleep in his sleeping bag leaving Blisk to guard for the next four hours. He set an alarm on his helmet just in case.

It was only an hour or so since Jack had gone to sleep when he started to stir, he was moaning something incoherent in his sleep. Blisk tried to ignore it but the other Pilot became more panicked, thrashing about, sweat pouring off him. Blisk went over and sat down beside him. He gently shook his shoulder.  
"Hey Jack, snap outta it, you need to sleep..."  
Jack's eyes opened slightly and he made a whimpering sound, not sure if he was awake or not, Blisk stoked the other man's hair reassuringly.  
"Shhhh, it's ok, it's gonna be ok..." Blisk voice was soft, gentle even, he was not used to anyone, or anyone comforting him, but he figured it was worth a shot.  
Jack moaned more softly, his eyes closed but, rapidly moving under his lids.  
"What's going on in tha’ pretty head kid? Ya’ safe here with me..." Blisk pulled him in closer, on the spur of the moment he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Jacks lips. Jack kissed back, sweetly, gently.  
Blisk pulled away, saying nothing and shuffled to lay down and to hug Jack from behind trying desperately to soothe him.  
The change was almost instant, from the moment of the kiss. Jack’s breathing settled and his moving and mumbling stopped, as he drifted back off to sleep.  
Blisk rolled his eyes smiling, and settled down further it looked like he would be here a while. He took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of the other man, as the feeling from before entered his chest once more.  
A niggling thought in his head knew this couldn't be, this couldn't happen, but he ushered it away instead, enjoying the moment, figuring he could mope over Jack once they parted ways, but for now he wanted this one moment of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh! I just have to give them a moment of happiness, will it last? heh. :P 
> 
> I've been enjoying Mako's current Jack/Blisk fic greatly, which is an amazing roller-coaster of emotions, very different from mine, but if you've been liking this fic you'll love it, (they are also a far better writer than me lol) 
> 
> Anyway please leave kudo's and comments! <3 
> 
> If you ever want to talk titanfall, RP, looking for art commissions or just general stuff feel free to contact me on discord Morning-Star#0732 :)


	6. Camping - Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keywords:   
fluff, bonding, planning, feelings, the smut you've all been waiting for.

They awoke as the alarm went off, Blisk had fallen asleep cuddling Jack rather than getting back up after a short while, like he had planned. He felt guilty about not being on watch but nothing had bothered them during the remainder of the night, so he guessed the fire was probably enough to keep most of the creatures at bay.  
He wasn't sure if Jack had remembered the kiss and neither of them talked about it over breakfast. He did however spot Jack giving him slightly embarrassed glances, so he guessed that he must have remembered after all.  
They set off as soon as they could, walking alongside the river for a while before branching off and over a set of gentle hillsides.   
Some sort of spiky creature came out of the bushes to snarl at them but some shouting and waving of arms scared the odd beast away and by lunchtime they crested a hill and spotted a large building below them. The Pure Extremist’s main base.  
They both dropped down onto their stomachs, in between some thick shrubbery so they wouldn't be spotted. Using their scopes they scanned the area, the pair appeared to be behind the buildings, the main entrances facing away from them, but from what they could see the base was riddled with various people and bots working away.  
After a short while Blisk finally spoke.  
"You gotta data-knife?" He asked, keeping his voice low.  
"Yeah?"  
"If ya noticed they have some old spectres doin’ tha’ rounds, if ya’ look ta’ the far left there's a trio that goes around the back there..."  
Jack switched his focus to the trio of bots.   
" So go invisible, hack them, see if they have data on the base, floor plans and such?" Jack asked cottoning on to Blisk's plan.  
"Yea' hack one and it'll take down all three, they're the older models that signal each other."   
"You any good at hacking? ‘cus all I know is how to turn them off and make them fight for me using the auto function of the knife..."   
"Yea’ that’s pretty easy, let’s get down closer, you turn ‘em off and I’ll patch ya helmet in..."   
"I was hoping I'd be able to get in contact with BT, but the helmets not picking up anything..." Jack said a worried hint to his voice.   
"Yea, we should’a been able to feel them through tha link at the very least...though its likely they stole both of them whilst they were turned off for upgrades...."  
"Hmm I hope so..." Jack was glad Blisk couldn't see the sudden worry that travelled across his face, thanks to his helmet.  
"Well, they seem smart enough not ta’ turn them back on...an’ not dumb enough ta’ destroy wha’ they are holding hostage." Blisk's face twitched a little it was clear he was saying this to reassure himself as much as it was for Jack’s sake.  
Jack took a deep breath, "The invisibility has a limited time so let's get down closer..."

They clambered down the hill keeping low and moving as stealthily as they could. When they were closer Blisk grabbed Jack by the collar and pulled him behind a bush.  
"There are cameras at each end of taha’ building... Only way for us not ta’ be caught hacking ‘em is when they reach around tha’ spot there." He pointed out a very specific area.  
"You sure…? ‘Cus if we get spotted."  
"Yea’ just look at how tha’ cameras are angled..."  
Jack wasn't sure though he reckoned that Blisk had plenty of experience with sneaking into places so he waited until the trio of spectres approached the spot and he flicked on his cloaking device and approached them from behind.  
Going up to the middle one Jack pulled out his data knife and rammed it into the back of the neck where the port was and began the hack. He reappeared just as the hack finished the other two spectres spotted him confused but they immediately shut down as the signal went off from the middle spectre.

Blisk swiftly moved up and using his own knife he pulled off a panel on it’s back to reveal a small keyboard and a tiny screen for programming.   
“Newer models don’t have this, we got lucky…” Blisk explained as he grabbed a wire and connected it to a port on Jack's head and began typing away; "Their bloody data isn't even encrypted!” He squinted at the screen for a moment.   
"Anyway downloading everything this spectre knows, we can figure out exactly wha’s on here when we get ta’ somewhere safe."  
Jack nodded adjusting a few settings on his helmet and watching the bar on the HUD as the files downloaded.  
"Done." He gave a quick thumbs up to the merc. Blisk pulled the wire from the helmet and set in a few commands for the spectres.

"Righ’ gonna have ‘em carry on their patrol as normal, but they'll see us as friendlies ‘nd attack anyone else, but only if they see us being targeted." Blisk explained as he placed back the panel and yanked out Jack’s data knife.  
Blisk handed back to Jack, as the spectres sprung back into life and carried on their patrol as if nothing had happened.   
"Let's go up that way and get out of here fast, go somewhere safe and quiet..." Jack suggested pointing.  
Blisk nodded and they headed up the hill as quickly and carefully as possible once they were out of easy spotting range Blisk spoke.  
"Th’ facility looks far too busy during the day... We will have to strike at night."  
"Agreed let's keep moving, for now, I want to be much further than this before we stop to plan," Jack replied.  
After a good half an hour they found a nice clearing, sheltered by trees, a good place to stop.  
Jack began to furiously check through any files he was able to open and make sense off.  
The controls on the helmet were limited as normally the Titan linked to it would automatically do this sort of thing but unfortunately BT still appeared to be offline.  
"Aahh ha! Yes! Got floor plans, hmmm right help me clear the ground a bit I can draw the basic layout in the soil for you..."  
Blisk nodded and started to clear away dead leaves and twigs from under a tree where the least amount of grass appeared to grow.

Soon as it was clear Jack grabbed a stick and started to draw, after a few minutes he had the ground floor roughly layed out.   
"Sadly the spectres only seemed to contain info on their own patrols and not others..." Jack noted going back through the files whilst Blisk studied the floor.  
Crouching down Blisk grabbed his own stick.   
"Righ' there's no way we can go in without bein’ spotted, so we are gonna have ta’ go in, get to them as soon as possible n’ figh' our way out. They shouldn't be expectin’ it so it'll hopefully give us a few extra minutes before they have boots on tha’ ground."  
"Their Titan hanger is small, pretty much only big enough for six Titans, ours take up two slots, so they wont have more than four, and it’s possible those are stolen as well...If not it’s going to be pretty tricky to get to our Titans and turn them on, without being shot by theirs…”   
Blisk nodded;"Might have ta’ get ya’ ta’ sneak in and get ya’ BT on whilst I keep them distracted behind ma’ shields. If put all three up at once it’s enough ta’ take quite a few shots from a Titan...unless they are stupid enough ta’ fire rockets in tha’ building..." Blisk scratched his head, for all he knew they might just be that dumb.  
"Sounds like a plan boss." Jack said jokingly.  
Blisk gave a small smirk and rolled his eyes he then moved his stick to the dirt map and started pointing.   
"Anyway, we come in this side door here along this corridor, through these doors and to tha’ left, that seems to be the shortest distance to the hanger, and if we're lucky tha’ least occupied."  
"Barracks and kitchens are all on the third floor, its mostly offices on the first so they should mostly be deserted apart from the odd guard..."  
"Hmmm can ya’ look through the files for door codes, it would be far easier than having ta’ break doors down..." Blisk asked Jack who nodded.

It took Jack a good ten minutes or more but he found a couple of codes that appeared to be door codes.  
"No idea if these will work or if they will be suitable for all doors but its all I can find..." Jack pulled out a small note pad and pen from his pack; "Here ill write them down so you have a copy...just in case..."  
Blisk chuckled; "If something happens to ya’ I'm screwed as well remember." He tapped the bracelet, of course, he was lying as his bracelet was broken and both of them were just fine.  
"Yeah still, if you get locked in one room and I get stuck in another..." He tore the paper he had just wrote on and handed it over. Blisk took it and nodded tucking it away into a pocket.

"So what do we do now?" Jack asked sitting down.  
"Now we jus’ have ta’ wait we'll leave here at midnight at tha’ earliest...." Blisk paused for a moment then spoke again; "Ya’ can contact ya’ commander righ’? If I gave them a code ta’ contact my ship with we could have a whole team here within an hour..." Blisk looked up at the sky the Apex ship should be in orbit, no doubt some of his pilots were off doing other missions but there should be more than enough for this. Jack shook his head.  
"She wouldn't trust them or you, contacting them would give her location away and she's on the bounty list, would put everyone on the base at risk....” Jack sighed; “For the record though I trust you, and I trust you would keep your pilots in line. Your a good tactician, smart in the battlefield and an honest man, if not a good one ``Jack smiled lightly. Blisk looked away suddenly feeling hot he wasn't used to compliments. He would give them out all the time when training pilots that impressed him, but no one, apart from his Titan Red, had truly complimented him in a long, long time.  
"Thanks kid... You're a pretty talented guy ya’self..."  
Jack chuckled; "So they keep telling me... We could very well die tomorrow..." He added softly.  
"Yea but that's every mission ain't it..."  
"I know but I always had BT and I'm just never worried about it when he's there, I always feel that things will be OK with him..." Jack’s voice trailed off.  
Blisk studied Jack's face he often felt the same when he was fighting alongside Red.  
"I understand tha’ feeling." he replied thoughtfully; “Bu’ this time tomorrow we'll have ‘em back and be on our way back ta’ ya’ base."

Jack fell silent, his gaze was distant and somewhat sad. Blisk moved around closer to Jack pulling of his bag and taking a good drink of water before offering it to Jack who took a quick drink and put it down not paying much attention to it his mind still clearly elsewhere.  
".... I remember the kiss last night..." Jack said eventually. Blisk's breath faltered.  
"Yea well ya’ were havin’ a nightmare so..."  
Before he could finish the sentence Jack leaned in close and pushed a soft kiss on his lips.  
Blisk grabbed his arm and pulled him in closer, kissing back in turn.  
Jack raised a hand cupping Blisk’s face suddenly kissing in a more feverish passion, parting Blisk’s lips and exploring his mouth with his tongue.  
Both men’s breathing became more laboured their bodies feeling hotter as both their arousals grew. Blisk pulled away.  
"Jack ya’ shouldn't be doing this not with me..."   
Jack cut him off again with another kiss; "Your probably right, but I can't, I won't stop myself... I don't do one night stands... But I've been feeling... Something... And we might die tonight or we might make it, I don’t know but I want..."  
Blisk cut him off with his own kiss, partly for revenge for Jack doing it to him and partly because he couldn't resist.  
"Yea’ but it's not like a relationship between us could work, we're supposed ta’ be enemies... "  
" You would want a relationship with me?" Jack said surprised. Blisk blushed but said nothing.

"Anyway right now... All I want is you, even if its just once.. " Jack declared going in for another kiss.  
Part of Blisk wanted to push him away, he was feeling dangerously close to being happy for once... Something, which the cuddle last night made him feel before, but if Jack could make him feel like that from just a cuddle, what would sex with Jack do to him?  
Jack pushed Blisk back a bit so he was slightly on top of him eagerly pulling at his armour. Jack paused spotting the pained look on Blisk’s face and his own joyous look dropped.  
"I'm sorry if you don't want to do this..."  
"Bu’ I do Cooper” He groaned; “That's the problem... I'm scared tha.."  
"That you might hurt my feelings? I already explained my view..."  
"No..tha my feelings..."   
"... Oh..."  
Blisk studied Jack for a few moments seeing his disappointed and rejected look, and he felt a twinge of sadness.  
Suddenly Blisk grabbed Jack by the collar and pulled him on top of him and into a kiss.  
"Fuck it!" Blisk growled; "We both want this, we both need this, even if it's just a bit of happiness for one afternoon it's still betta’ than not trying at all!"  
Jack's heart leapt at the words part of him thought he had been just attracted to Blisk, but suddenly it felt like something more, something deeper could develop. It dawned on Jack that Blisk had clearly been feeling the same otherwise he wouldn't have hesitated so much, the merc scared to get close and feel something.  
Jack grinned and kissed Blisk with new enthusiasm, once again pulling at his clothes eager to get them off.

Blisk helped and before long he was armour-less and shirtless. Jack trailed his hands all over Blisk’s muscles enjoying the feel. He moved away from Blisk’s lips and started to leave a tiny trail of kisses down his chest, over his abbs and down to his belt buckle.  
Slightly breathless at the sensation Blisk merely watched as Jack undid his buckle then pulled down his trousers and boxers freeing Blisk’s erection.  
Jack admired it for a moment, it was bigger and thicker than he thought it would be, definitely bigger than his and he never considered his own to be small.  
He leaned in and very carefully licked the tip, resulting in a sudden little moan from Blisk. Jack couldn't help but grin at the sound as he licked once more before placing the head in his mouth.  
Blisk gave a sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel.

Jack started licking and sucking taking in more and more of the cock, the taste was bitter from sweat and grime, it's not like they had access to a shower, but Jack didn't care, he relished every lick and every soft groan and pant Blisk gave in response to his efforts.  
After a short while Jack moved back up to kiss Blisk once more and then murmured against his lips.  
"I need you inside me..."  
Blisk gave a tiny chuckle; "Tha’ can be arranged though I don't have any lube..."  
"I don't care." Jack huffed already pulling at his own buckle; "We will manage..."  
Blisk enjoyed seeing Jack’s desperation and need for him.  
"Strip then, all of ya clothes." Blisk gave the order in an authoritative tone and he sat up fully watching Jack as he had stood up to eagerly strip down, taking this time to remove his own boots and trousers from around his legs.

Jack pulled off all his clothes quickly, hesitating at his boxed.   
"Comon’ Jack." Blisk practically purred; "I showed ya’ mine." He playfully grabbed his own throbbing erection, waving it in Jack’s direction.  
Jack laughed and pulled away his boxers to show of his own semi-erect cock.  
Blisk grinned, signalling for Jack to come closer, Jack happily crouched back down kissing Blisk once more. Blisk took Jack’s member into his hand pumping it firmly bringing it to full attention as Jack groaned softly under his touch.

Without warning Blisk pushed Jack back, down onto the ground, spreading his legs apart and kneeling between him.  
"Ya’ laying under me, rather a delicious site." Blisk chuckled deviously.  
He grabbed his nearby backpack and pulled out a sleeping bag, Jack looked up at him puzzled for a second as the merc balled up it up and then leaned over, lifting Jack’s head off the ground and placing it under as a makeshift pillow. Jack blinked almost bemused, he didn't think Blisk would be the caring lover type. He leaned up enough to plant a tasteful kiss on Blisk's lips who ran his hand down over Jack's body, exploring it with his fingers. 

He moved his hands back up and broke the kiss placing a couple of his fingers up to Jack’s mouth. Jack sucked on them tenderly getting them nice and wet. Blisk gave a short nod, Jack knew what he wanted, he then pulled his hand away and moved it down to Jack's ass rubbing his hole gently before pushing a wet finger inside. Jack groaned leaning back shifting his hips up more to allow Blisk better access. Blisk felt around inside, finding his prostate and stroking it making Jack squirm. He then slipped in another finger, and ever so gently began to stretch Jack out a little, gauging how tight his ass was, before pulling them out and pressing his cock up against the entrance.Blisk hesitated for a second.  
"Just do it already!" Jack half growled half begged the older man. Blisk grinned, and pushed himself sharply inside, as Jack let out a loud yelp his brain both filling with pleasure and pain at the same time.

Blisk lifted up one of Jack’s legs and placed it on his shoulder to keep Jack’s hips up higher and he began to thrust in and out, slowly at first, but he picked up the pace once he felt Jack's tight ring loosen and relax more, as Jack's initial pain faded and turned into nothing but pleasure.  
"Such a cute tight ass..." Blisk growled, gripping the lifted leg with one hand and using the other to grab Jack’s cock. Jack let out a loud whine of pleasure.   
"And such cute noises ya make..." Blisk thrusted a little harder, his breathing becoming increasingly heavier.  
Jack bucked his hips moving them in rhythm with Blisk's thrusting, desperately trying to push him in deeper with every thrust. Blisk's cock felt like it was filling every part of him, rubbing inside him in all the right places and driving him crazy.

Blisk rubbed Jack’s member in long firm strokes once again enjoying the sound of the other man's moaning.  
"Oh fu...I'm..a!" Jack gasped his head feeling light, his whole body pulsing in pleasure, as he felt closer and closer to tipping over the edge. But at his failed words Blisk slowed down, snatching Jack’s sweet release away from him.  
Blisk himself was in bliss, his own head fuzzy with pleasure, and his whole body trembling, eager for more, but he so desperately wanted to see Jack squirm, knowing the more he wound him up the greater both their orgasms would be.

Jack opened his eyes making a little whine. Blisk cocked his head grinning.  
"Beg for it." Blisk said softly, moving a little faster once more.  
Jack moaned, pushing up against him.  
"Fuck you!" He replied gasping. Blisk chuckled.  
"No right now im the one doing the fucking." He growled leaning in to smush lips with Jack slowly rubbing his shaft again as he did.  
Jack broke the kiss his body already beginning to squirm for release once more.   
“Well if you want me to stop…” Blisk purred stopping his thrusting all together, watching Jack’s face screwed up in desperation.   
"Please..." He said really softly.  
"What was that? I can't hear you...!"  
"Please...I need ...I need to cum..." Jack said now trembling.  
"Good boy!" Blisk grinned giving him another kiss. He started thrusting again, very quickly picking up the pace giving out his own moan of pleasure as he did. Blisk ploughed away into him faster and faster. He leaned up straighter again so he could push deeper inside, thrusting quickly keeping his hand on Jack’s cock in rhythm with the thrusting.  
Jack's whole body trembled and he let out a cry as he came undone, his cock pulsing, spilling his hot white seed into his abdomen and Blisk's hand. Blisk grabbed his hips and thrust in hard, Jack’s anus gripped and pulsed tightly around Blisk's cock pulling him in deeper and sending Blisk over the edge.  
Blisk couldn't help let out his own cry, as he filled Jack’s ass with his goo. After a moment, he let go and carefully pulled out of Jack to collapse next to him breathing hard.  
Jack grabbed him and pulled him closer turning onto his side so he could kiss the merc, and pulled him into a hug. They cuddled in comfortable, glowing silence, happy to bask in the bliss of the orgasm.

The couple spent the rest of the afternoon and evening either talking, resting or screwing again before having to get ready for the fight ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like the fear of dying to make you go 'screw it I'ma fuck the person I've been craving for days' 
> 
> Big challenge comming up next for our boy's though, so many things I am dying to say about what will happen but I'm not going to you are just gonna have to wait!
> 
> Please kudo's and comment if you enjoyed!


	7. unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to put keywords it will give too much away, but you know this is going to contain drama and violence. 
> 
> sorry for the delay.

At around midnight they awoke from having a nap. The pair dressed quickly wasting no time in switching from care-free lovers to the well-worn warriors they really were.  
Approaching the facility, they took their time to scan out the area once more, moving around until they spotted the backdoor, and their own friendly, hacked spectres patrolling the grounds.   
"What do we do if the door codes don't work?" Jack asked.   
"Ya didn' check the kits ya Militia friends gave ya very well did ya?" Blisk said with a chuckle. "There's remote satchels, we have four in total, but one should be enough ta’ wreck a standard door."  
Jack nodded. "Ok.. well nothing we can do about the security cameras, so once we start we're gonna be fighting soon as they can get boots on the ground."   
Jack was pumping with adrenaline, nervous but ready to go, whilst Blisk appeared to be a lot calmer and more in control of his feelings having far more experience than Jack.

"I can trust ya’ ta’ follow my orders, even if ya’ don't agree with them or think it’s right?" Blisk asked suddenly. Jack nodded once more.   
"Again you're more experienced so I trust you on this one, but if you think for one second I will abandon BT..."  
"Don' worry I don’ expect ya’ ta' but if I say leave ‘im fer example, during a fight or whatever, then do it, I promise ya’ we'll go back for him, we won't be abandoning ‘im, just sometimes you gotta’ sort one thing out before tha’ other, an’ see the bigger picture before..."  
"Ok I understand, I can follow orders." Jack chuckled. "I won't just abandon you to get to BT, I won't fuck it all up on a whim or a silly risk...."   
Blisk nodded, smiling a little, normally when loved ones were involved people could do impulsive and stupid things, and he knew just how much Jack loved BT, He didn’t want them to end up getting both killed for it.

"Alrigh' let’s go." Blisk lead the way heading swiftly down the hill, rifle ready, flashlight on and eyes peeled. Soon as they reached the backdoor of the facility Jack began to jab in various numbers on the code lock. On his second try, the keypad beeped and they were in. The corridor they entered was dark, but as they started down through it the lights for the whole facility automatically switched on, lighting up the whole pace and an annoying warning siren could be heard.   
Blisk picked up the pace, Jack following closely behind. Blisk had memorized the map Jack had drawn from before and ignored the offices as he dashed passed to the next locked door, and stood aside as Jack began to try the codes once more.  
A trio of unfriendly spectres rounded a corner to greet them, but Blisk was ready, throwing out a grenade, that caught two of them that tried and failed to get clear of the explosion, and he dealt with the third with his rifle before it could even recover from avoiding the grenade and get a shot off.  
There was another beep and they were though the second door, Jack leading this time, as he turned a corner and then had to dive back out of the way as multiple shots were fired in his direction. Jack threw out one of his own grenades and bounced it down the corridor, moments later there was a few screams and yells as it went off, both men took that as the cue to jump from cover, opening fire on the last few men. Soon as it was clear they carried on pushing past the bodies and round to the third door, a set of double doors that led into the hanger. There was a small window in each door.  
Both men checked through the windows quickly before Jack started on the codes again.   
They could just see the offline chassis of Red and BT and at least two other titans, that on closer inspection from Blisk appeared to also be offline.   
"looks like we got fuckin’ lucky all the titans are offline.” Blisk murmured.   
"Yeah but none of these damn codes work..." Jack complained.   
“Move back I can fix tha’” Blisk pulled out a satchel before throwing it on the door.   
They both moved back to a safe distance, as Blisk armed the switch to set off the explosives. Just as he triggered it Jack opened fire on a couple more men coming in the opposite direction. The guards where momently confused by the loud and sudden, boom giving Jack enough time to dispatch of them easily.  
Before the smoke and dust had even cleared Blisk gestured for them to move in, there were several men and spectres in the hanger, and Blisk threw down a holo shield as he entered the room to protect himself whilst Jack immediately went invisible. Hunkering down behind the shield Blisk made for the perfect distraction, killing a few whilst Jack took out the others from behind. One guy was clearly trying to start the protocol to make one of the other Titan’s operational but met a grizzly end by Jack putting a knife into the back of his neck.

Soon as the room was clear for a moment, Blisk picked up his shield and dashed over to Red. climbing up and manually popping his legion’s cockpit door, he leaned inside enough to start mashing some buttons to turn him back on.  
"Lucky they didn' remove the batteries...." He mumbled.   
"No, but they've put BT's core somewhere..." Jack said. As red started to boot, Blisk jumped back down and headed over to where Jack was standing in front of a slumped over Vanguard chassis.  
"Can't be far..." Blisk grumbled.  
"Startup initiated, checking optical and system functions." Red rumbled Blisk turned around.   
"Red we ain't got time fer..." Blisk dived out of the way as a spray of bullets were fired in his direction. Red stood fully and placed himself in front of Blisk and the squadron of men entering through the blown up doors.

Red appeared to be stripped of his weapons but the group of men didn't stand a chance as Red sent a giant arm sweeping around to knock them over and then crush them relentlessly, turning them into a bloody, jagged mess.  
"Pilot are you OK what is going on?" The confused titan asked he hadn't been powered on since being in the shop so had no knowledge of their current predicament.  
"long story fer now I need ya’ ta’ keep these goons distracted whilst Cooper and I go look for his Titan's core."  
Red looked over and noticed Jack who was standing up, almost bouncing wanting to go look for BT.  
"Enemy pilot jack Cooper..." Red rumbled, taking a step towards them.  
"Yea mark him as an’ ally he's helping us! Complain later." Blisk said before Red could say anymore.

Blisk and Jack headed off to the opposite door and took a blind guess looking into one of the labs. The first lab was empty but the second room was occupied by a couple of scientists. They were about to open fire on them when one grabbed something off the nearby desk and held it up. It was BT’S core, he held it in a robotic hand, a hand that would be strong enough to destroy the core if they wanted.

"Stop or I'll destroy this!" The scientist yelled quickly. Jack froze, Blisk held him down his rifle sights ready but held his fire.  
"You came here for your Titans, right? Well, that vanguard is pretty useless without it’s AI."  
" Just give me the core and you get to live," Jack replied threateningly, hating the way the scientist was shaking it about.  
"I'm gonna wait till the guards get here, I'm not so stupid to give up the one thing keeping me alive..." As the scientist spoke there was a clattering of footsteps behind them, and a trio of guards turned up.  
"Keep them alive!" the scientist yelled. The guards hesitated but held their fire, obviously this was more than just any scientist and held some sort of rank. Blisk switched his attention to them as did Jack.

"Weapons on the ground." One of them yelled. Jack glanced at the scientist holding BT's core and then back at the guards and began to lift up his rifle to remove the strap of his shoulders as he did there was a loud crunching sound behind him.  
The room almost seemed to go silent as the crunching and crushing continued before metal parts clanked to the floor.

Jack spun around.

He had crushed it.

Using his robotic hand the scientist had crushed BT’S core.

BT was dead.

Jack just stood there, something inside him broke.  
Seconds or minutes passed he wasn't sure what only one thing was running through his mind. BT was gone, he was offline so couldn’t have uploaded himself to the helmet. He was gone for real this time. His best friend. His lover. His titan. 

Glancing around at the sound Blisk swore. With lighting like reactions, he threw out two energy shields in front of the guards and shot the two scientists before anyone else could barely react. He grabbed Jack and pulled him down under cover whilst the guards recovering fast opened fire. Bullets whooshed passed them, missing or hitting the shield, Blisk fired back and one guy dived out of the way as Blisk tagged others.  
"Jack! Come on we gotta’ go!" Blisk yelled. Jack half slumped on him, didn't respond, didn't even move.  
A grenade was thrown in their direction and Blisk cursed again grabbing Jack under the arms and pulled him out of the way just as the grenade went off, deafening for a short while. From the cover of a table, Blisk cleared the room of the remaining enemies.  
"Jack ya’ can mourn later we gotta’ get outta’ here!"  
Blisk shook him vigorously. Jack just about shifted his head to stare at Blisk, who could only guess Jack’s state of mind, his face still hidden by the helmet.  
Blisk half pulled Jack to his feet and half carried, half dragged him to the door, he checked the hallway was clear before dragging Jack towards the hanger.  
Red had acquired a gun from an Ion, He had smartly destroyed the other two Titans before they could get them online and had just finished punching the hanger doors in, and was ripping the door off its hinges as Blisk and Jack entered.

"Red, Jack’s Titan is gone, the core was destroyed... He's in shock I need ya’ ta’ carry him in ya’ cockpit and I'll ride on ya’ back."  
Red made a clear sound of distaste but picked up Jack anyway and dumped him into the cockpit before kneeling so Blisk could use his kit to climb up onto his back and settle himself in between his thrusters near the top. The legion stood up and forced his way through the hole he had created.  
Once through he crushed a couple of spectres underfoot and sped off picking a random direction.

Several men fired at them their bullets missing or pinging of Red harmlessly  
They had just about cleared the facility, and Blisk was about to issue Red some orders when he felt a sudden agonising pain hit him in his back tearing into his chest. He yelled out in pain as he lost his grip on Red’s back and fell. The last thing he saw was Red twisting around trying to desperately catch him and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise?! sorry.   
it couldn't have remained happy forever. Jack is my punching bag of late, though I had this planned from the start.   
Please don't hate me.   
it took me ages to bring myself to write it, hence the delay. 
> 
> if your enjoying /hating or whatever please comment/kudos etc


	8. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: medical treatment, pain, mentions of suicide, dealing with death/loss. 
> 
> sorry for the delay but this chapters much bigger than normal so there's that!

"Cooper, Pilot Jack Cooper, are you in there?"  
Jack's vision snapped into focus as something that was holding him tight shook his whole body somewhat harshly.  
His eyes focused weakly on the giant red legion that had him held tight, and his mind flashed to a vision of the hollow empty chassis that once was BT, and he suddenly grabbed his mouth trying desperately not to vomit. Red must have realised this because he quickly put him down allowing Jack to spew out the contents of his stomach nearby.  
"Now that you seem to be vaguely, in reality, my Pilot desperately needs your help," Red commented an urgency to his voice. Jack wiped his mouth and glanced around spotting Blisk on the floor nearby.  
"Kuben!" Jack yelled running over to his body.

He examined him panic rising in his chest. He automatically pulled the bag from his back and started to dump everything out looking for the medkit.   
"The bullet went straight through, the lung has collapsed, you will need to drain it before using the bio-foam to fill the hole and stop the bleeding. I have contacted the Apex ship, they are on route but it will still be a good fifty minutes." Red explained; "Permission to engage your helmets systems so I can assist with the medical treatment. "  
Jack simply nodded, pulling out the kit.  
" OK, what do I do? " Jack asked his voice shaking. There was a static sound as his hud received new data. He hadn't even told Red the code for the access yet but somehow Red had overrode it anyway.  
Jack read the information on the hud, rolling Blisk over onto his good side so he could get better access to the wound, he pulled out a knife and hacked off the amour at the straps, and then blood-soaked clothes, from the wounds, and then an area on his side.  
Blisk was wheezing clearly struggling to breathe, every breath sounded like agony, and Jack was glad the man was out cold.  
He did, however, grab a syringed pain killer and jam it into Blisk’s leg, just in case he woke up.

He grabbed an empty syringe and the largest needle the kit had as Red marked a spot on Blisk’s side indicating where he should put in the needle, in between the ribs.  
"Make sure to place it in firmly, draw as much fluid out as you can this will help the lung inflate enough for you to then fill the wound and part of the lung to keep it from collapsing in again."  
Jack simply nodded, forcing himself to steady his hands and then rammed the needle in firmly. Once he figured it was in the right spot he started to draw out whatever fluids he could. The syringe was about half full when he seemed to stop getting any more out and Blisk’s laboured breeding eased slightly. Pulling the needle out he then grabbed the bio-foam injector and started packing the wound with it from each side. The foam expanded to fill out the wound and stop the bleeding, and there had been a lot of bleeding. Once done he placed the can down, and grabbed a set of gauzes and tape, dressing each side as best as his shaking hands could before slumping down for a minute exhausted.

Red had simply watched as Jack worked, glad that it was clear that Jack was no stranger to dealing with violent wounds.  
"How long before the Apex...?" Jack asked Red softly, he'd taken to stroking Blisk’s hair, it didn't even occur to him to restain any affections he only cared about making sure Blisk would be OK.  
"Roughly thirty minutes I suggest you leave before then..."  
"I would if I could...." Jack replied holding up his hand to show off the bracelet. Red scanned the object quickly.  
"What does tacky jewellery have to do with anything? Some sort of custom?" Red asked sounding puzzled.  
Jack blinked, of course, Red wouldn't know what it was.   
"Ehh no, it's a device that links me and Blisk together if we go too far from each other it'll electrocute us until we die..."  
Red optics flickered rather like a blink.  
"If that was its intended function it appears to be broken..."  
Jack frowned and moved to inspect Blisk’s bracelet. As he did the device fell apart where it had been glued, though the glue remains where still evident.  
"Oh... I wonder how long this has been broken?" Jack asked more to himself than anything.  
"Unknown," Red replied simply.  
"Blisk... Blisk could have called in his crew at any time, or just killed me... Or left me there when BT..." A lump of mixed emotions caught in his throat, the first signs of tears blurred his vision.  
"Why...?" he pondered softly remembering their afternoon of passion, which granted wasn't long ago, but it had felt like weeks had passed for Jack.  
"Unknown..." Red replied at length, he didn't know what had happened between these two since he had been offline but he figured it must have been something important.

There was a groan as suddenly Blisk stirred, Red knelt down as low as possible.  
"Pilot!" he said enthusiastically. He then glanced at Jack, as his enthusiasm turned back to worry; "He is in too much pain, please issue a sedative.."  
Blisk coughed and his whole body rattled, his eyes opened enough just to make out Red and Jack. His whole chest burned with agony with every breath.   
"Help is on its way." Red rumbled reassuringly.  
"Red..." Blisk mumbled. "Keep... Jack safe...." His speech was soft but Red had more than enough sensors to hear it.  
"An fuck up tha’ damn...facility..." Blisk attempted a weak chuckle but it ended up like some strange rasp and he winced in pain. Jack had pulled out the sedative ready for Red to give him the go ahead.  
"Transmitting order to 'fuck up the facility now' I suggest you sleep, Pilot."  
Jack took that as his cue to inject the sedative, which took over in a matter of moments.

"You have either two choices...option A is that you hide in my cockpit, come with us and remain hidden until Kuban is conscious enough to ensure your safety, or the more sensible option which is B, leave before they arrive, and contact your commander for collection once the Apex has done with the facility," Red explained.   
Jack watched Blisk sleep for a few moments weighing up the options.   
"I'll leave, you can't keep me safe if the Apex members spot me, and besides....I'm not abandoning the Militia...BT wouldn't have..." His words fell short as a lump of despair welled in his throat and he had to do everything in his power not to break down.   
"Affirmative that would be the most logical and safest option."   
Jack stood up grabbed his gear and prepared to leave.   
"Thank you for your assistance Pilot Cooper."  
Jack merely nodded at the titan and vanished off in amongst the trees, taking one last longing look at the unconscious man as he did.

Blisk slowly opened his eyes, struggling to focus, he was in a blindingly bright room, the hum of machines could be heard nearby, and he realised his chest hurt, especially when he tried to move or take deep breaths. His face was partly covered with an oxygen mask, which he pulled off with a huff, glancing over to notice the small window that had a clear view of infinite space beyond.

He groaned figuring where he must be and carefully sat up, as a voice to his right spoke.   
"Oh good, you're awake." He looked over to see a pretty young doctor head in his direction, her hair in a tight bun, and her skirt unprofessionally short, though for the most part she was covered in a long white lab coat. She had a datapad on hand and typed a few things before speaking again.   
"I'm Doctor Walker, I was the one who performed surgery to replace your lung..Sir" she smiled politely.   
Blisk frowned then glanced down at his bandaged chest. He suddenly remembered Jack, BT and what had happened.   
He immediately tried to get up but pain soared through him, and his doctor swooped over and pushed him back. His first reaction was to snarl at her and reach for a weapon, which of course he didn't have any to hand.   
"Woahh there! Slow down, boss. You've been under some major surgery, out cold two days..."  
He glared at her, "Need ta talk to ma Titan..." He grumbled  
"One moment and I can get someone to get your helmet... That way you won't have to move..."  
Blisk grunted but nodded. She dashed out of the private medical room and came back a few minutes later.   
"Five minutes and they'll have it...Now I need to explain a few things..."  
Blisk sighed then nodded, speaking hurt and he wanted to save himself for his conversation with Red.

"Tour right lung was damaged beyond repair."  
she paused, he said nothing. "It would have taken too long to grow you a new one from your cells, so we use a synthetic replacement...on the plus side synthetic lungs are more effective, on the downside you'll have to take anti-rejection pills for so long as you have it. Now you are going to need at least a week of rest here before you can even consider doing any light work...."   
"Commander Reynolds is still fillin' ma roll...yea'?" He asked slowly.   
"Yes Sir, he's still running things...I don't know much more than that..." It wasn't her job to keep track of what the Pilots got up to, it was just to fix them. Blisk nodded.   
"I'll need ta’ talk ta’ ‘im later."

Doctor Walker was about to speak then there was a knock on the door, a Pilot opened it and passed her Blisk’s helmet. It was a custom-built, specially shaped red and white helmet to match his armour but still, Blisk hated being stuffed into it unless absolutely necessary. She passed it over to him.   
"Now Sir, I advise you to not talk too..."  
"Dismissed." he cut her off sharply.  
She looked like she wanted to protest but then thought better of it knowing exactly who he was and his reputation.  
"I’ll be back in a few hours to change the bandages, ring the buzzer if you need a nurse...."  
He merely glared at her till she left.

Cramming the helmet onto his head he immediately contacted Red.  
"Red? You betta’ be online..." He grumbled, his pain evident through the words  
"It is good to hear your voice again Pilot, for a while there it was touch and go as to if you'd recover." Red’s voice was cheerful and genuinely warm, despite picking up on his Pilots bad mood.  
"Jack... Cooper is he OK? What happened?" He asked cutting right to the point.  
"Pilot Cooper left before the Apex arrived, there was no other way to ensure his safety with such a bounty on his head, not with your men..."  
Blisk made a weak grumble, pain shot through his chest and he had to pause before speaking again.   
"Yea probably fer the best...wha’ about tha’ Pure Extremists facility...? "  
"Raided and destroyed. There was quite a lot of expensive equipment, which has kept your pilots happy, they were beginning to... Waver their loyalty assuming you were dead from what I have gathered. Commander Reynolds managed to convince most of them that you were undercover procuring the location of the facility so that they could benefit from raiding."  
Blisk snorted and chuckled weakly. Red made and amused sound of agreement.   
"It appears a lot of your hired Pilots are either dumb enough to be convinced by that or greedy enough to not care... I did, however, manage to ensure the vanguards chassis was procured and put in private storage for you."  
Blisk’s brain froze for a second remembering exactly what had happened to BT and then remembered Jack’s painfully broken look of sorrow and his heart jolted in pain and longing. Red must have picked up on it through the link as his voice became soft.   
" What exactly happened between you two?"   
Blisk bit his lip. "I went to the Militia for help...."  
Red gave a slightly agitated whine.  
"Don’ start, I was desperate... I had ter get ya’ back..." Blisk mumbled trying to hide just how much he'd missed Red. Red remained silent though internally he was bubbling with sudden joy.  
"Anyways turned out they'd taken Cooper's titan an’ so they agreed ta’ let me work with them..." Blisk went through what had happened, even finding himself explaining the unexpected feelings he had developed for Jack, whilst Red listened intently, Blisk rarely ever opened up and when he did it was only ever to him and Red took that responsibility and honour very seriously.  
The fact that there had been a change in his Pilot, something new and different made Red very excited. A niggling part in his processor complained silently that these emotions were not directed at him but the majority of him didn't care, his Pilot’s happiness was something he wanted the most.

" I have a code to contact him via the helmet, we are orbiting the planet and should still be close enough..." Red suggested. A burst of emotions flitted through Blisk and he quickly tried to shut them down.  
"Yea that'll be good, make sure he got back allrigh'" Blisk replied, trying his hardest to keep his voice level, the pain in his chest forgotten.  
"Contacting him now." Red rumbled.

Blisk simply waited for an update it was a good minute before Red spoke again  
"I can't get a response...Pinging for a location now..." After another pause, he spoke again.   
"He appears to still be out in the wilderness......"   
"Righ’ tha's it we're gonna go get ‘im" Blisk sat up straight and swung his legs around to the side of the bed wincing in pain.   
"Pilot you are not well enough, Pilot Cooper is a grown man and a skilled Pilot I’m sure he can get himself home." Red protested.   
"Ya’ saw how fuckin’ broken he was! Either ya’ can come with me or I'll go on my own." He snapped. Noting he only had a gown on, he slammed the button for the nurse.   
Red made a frustrated sound, there was no use arguing with him when his mind was set.   
"I will get the MRVNS to get a private transport ship ready. Take your time in getting ready, I will assist you in retrieving him."   
"Thanks, Red..." Blisk replied softly then quickly pulling off the helmet just as the nurse showed up.  
"Sir you should be lying down! Is everything ok?" The nurse was a young-looking lad, early twenties and very small.   
"I need ta sort out something important, I need ma amour n gear..." He said firmly.   
"Sir I really suggest it waits..." The nurse responded weakly. Blisk gave him a deadly look.   
"Do you wish to keep your job? or ya’ legs for that matter." Blisk growled.  
even in his injured, worn-out state and in a hospital gown this was more than enough to cause panic to stir in the guy's stomach.   
"I'll just go get your things, just stay still and I can help you dress..." He dashed off without another word, as Blisk grinned to himself pleased it was still easy to scare people, despite everything.

The nurse came back a short while later and helped Blisk into his clothes.   
"Do you want me to fetch a wheelchair?"   
"Ma legs ain't broken, boy!" Blisk scoffed standing up, ignoring the lingering pain in his chest. He took a slow walk towards the door.   
"Sir do you need anything else?" The nurse asked meekly.   
"Nah ya dismissed." Blisk replied bluntly, opening the door and making his way towards the docking area on the ship. He took his time, giving people murderous looks as they passed so they wouldn't bother him, and stumbled up to Red who was waiting next to a small ship, just big enough to transport around four titans at most, alongside their Pilots.   
"You look pale," Red commented bluntly. "And your breathing is strained, do you wish me to fetch a Pilot to fly us down?"  
Blisk huffed. "Nah, you know people can't know about...what happened..."  
"I know, but I am concerned for your health..." Red trailed off and sighed. He crouched down and offered out a hand, "Let me assist you on board."  
Blisk nodded and let Red carefully pick him up and carry him onto the ship, Red placed him down as close to the cockpit of the craft as he could manage and set off the automated closure of the ship's doors  
.   
As soon as he got to the cockpit Blisk sunk into the chair with a huff, rummaging around he spotted a spare bottle of pain pills and grabbed a few downing them without water before starting up the ship, and flying them out. Red connected to the little ship's system and gave the location of Jack’s helmet to Blisk who flew them down to the planet as swiftly as he could. Flying a small ship down to the planet always carried risks, this was such a contested planet that a small unmarked ship could often be seen as suspicious, or as an easy target to raid, thankfully though they remained unspotted as Blisk set it down in a clearing a few miles away from Jack’s supposed location, which was in a dense forest.  
"Ya sure this is right? this is miles in the opposite direction ta’ the facility he shoulda’ heading back to? Never mind the fact he shoulda just called in for assistance back..." Blisk asked appearing in the hanger door, it had taken them a good forty minutes to get here, which was plenty of time for Blisk's medication to start working and for him to recover a bit from the walk on the ship.  
"I am not wrong." Red protested. "As you pointed out the man was highly distressed his mental state may have resulted in him becoming disoriented, or perhaps unwilling to return to safety."   
"An’ you were supposed to keep him safe like I asked." Blisk grumbled.  
"Apologies Pilot I did what I thought was best at the time."  
Blisk sighed "yea yea, I know come on ain't got all day."  
Red picked him up and placed him in the cockpit, setting off towards the woodlands as the ship's doors automatically shut behind them. 

It didn't take long for them to locate Jack, he was curled up on the ground, uniform torn and unmoving. Blisk slammed the button to open the cockpit doors and Red grabbed him and put him on the ground before he could leap out like planned. Blisk ran over wheezing slightly as he fell to his knees and shook Jack vigorously panic has set in and he assumed the worst.  
"Jack!?" he practically yelled shaking him. There was a groan and Jack moved to look up at Blisk confused.  
Blisk pulled off Jack’s helmet to take a look at him.  
"Jesus kid ya’ had me scared for a minute, ya’ look like hell, wha’ happened?"  
Jack groaned sitting up more his lips and throat dry and sore.  
"Blisk?" Jack asked croaking weakly. Red helpfully pulled a large bottle of water from his cockpit and passed it to Blisk, who took it, unscrewed the lid and helped Jack drink.

After a long drink, Jack finally spoke  
"What are you doing here?... You were shot..."  
"What am I doing here? Wha’ the fuck are you doin’ walking around in the bloody woods? An’ not answering Red’s calls?"  
Jack smiled weakly. "What would the point be of me going back to the Militia? BT’s... Gone and I'm useless without him." Jack replied, his voice was hollow.  
"Ya fuckin idiot." Blisk complained pulling him into a large hug.  
"You really think BT woulda’ just wanted ya’ ta’ give up? Now I didn' really know ya’ titan but from what I gather he was dedicated ta’’ you and the Militia above and beyond any damn protocols!"  
Jack suddenly wrapped his arms around Blisk back clinging on to him for dear life as tears sprung in his eyes  
"What am I to do…?" Jack asked softly.  
"Red an’ I are gonna take ya’ back to ya’ facility so ya’ commander can take care of you, then ya’ gonna take some time off, visit ya’ family and recover before strutting back to tha’ Militia an’ getting right back ta’ work. You Don’ even need ta’ get another titan I've seen plenty of you guys work just as well as Pilots without Titans... "  
"Why...why do you even care?" Jack groaned.  
"I..." Blisk looked away, he shouldn't care but after their trip together, Jack was the first person to make him feel anything for a long, long time.  
"Because...something about you...something about you changed something inside me...an’ after this we may never see each other again bu' I don' want it to end knowin’ your gonna just give up an die..." Blisk's voice was soft, and he suddenly found himself fighting back tears.  
"For a monster, you're kinda soft..." Jack joked weakly.   
"Yeah I'm also a selfish git, so come on gonna get ya’ back to ya terrorist buddies."   
Jack gave a weak smile and with Blisk’s help got up and hobbled towards Red, it was only then that Blisk noticed something was wrong with Jack’s left leg, which had been crudely bandaged.  
"Tha hell you do to your leg Coop?"  
"One of the cat things..." Jack winced. “Was gonna let it eat me...but I chickened out and shot it…” Blisk shook his head in dismay but didn’t know what to say about it.  
"Well ya can sit on my lap in Red, I can't walk far either right now, n’ luckily Red’s cockpit is nice and big..."   
"I can't..." Jacks protest was cut short as Red picked them both up carefully, putting Blisk in first then almost dropping Jack onto the merc’s lap, closing before Jack could even attempt to move.  
Blisk wheezed a little under the sudden weight of Jack, who groaned from the sudden change.  
"Subtle..." Jack murmured.  
"We don't have all day," Red remarked, surprisingly cheerfully, as he headed off back towards the ship.

Jack shuffled sitting on Blisk, it was cramped but kinda cosy in the cockpit and he couldn't help but feel his face burn a little with Blisk's slightly heavy breathing on his neck. Blisk couldn't help but wrap his arms around Jack, enjoying what was possibly their last hour or so together.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't...stop them from...." Blisk trailed off.  
Jack leaned back into the embrace saying nothing. He'd spent the last two days completing suicide, and even made a failed attempt trying to let the Leirekits eat him, but suddenly, somehow the gruff merc had come out of nowhere, and he felt swept away. What Blisk had said was true BT would never forgive him if he just gave up, after everything they had been through, BT had died before to save him, so he had to respect that by ensuring he tired to continue to live.  
A wash of fondness came over Jack, thinking about BT and Blisk, secretly wishing he could have had a chance to show BT that Blisk was more than complicated and human than they had assumed. He also felt a pang knowing that there were so many things he felt where left unfinished that would never be because BT was gone.

"BT would’a been jealous of you..." Jack said suddenly, they were most of the way back to the ship and Blisk had been just happy to relax with Jack in his arms.  
"Is that so?" Blisk asked slightly amused. "I reckon he would’a hated me considering all that I've done..."  
"At first yeah... But once he got to Know..." Jack trailed off, they would never get to find out. Blisk responded by holding him tighter.  
"When I was a kid, my father died... A businessman, bu’ he took care of us well..." Blisk sighed, this was another thing only Red knew.  
"I was an only kid an’ so my pa’ spoiled me rotten, I wanted nothing more than to please him so I wanted ta’ become a lawyer like him... So I studied an’ kinda realised tha’ I hated it... But I kept trying ‘cus I wanted to impress him. I was 15 when he was in a spacecraft collision. He was rushed ta’ a hospital bu’ his lower half had been...I got ta’ see him for a few moments before he died." Blisk closed his eyes thinking on the painful memories.  
"He said to me, give up tryin’ ta’ do what you think I wanted from ya’ an’ just work towards doing whatever ya’ love no matter what you do so long as ya’ happy,I'm happy....” He paused for a moment “Don't do what I did...I failed that man, I stopped being truly happy a long while ago... You asked me before what ya’ should do....and that's my advice to ya’, figure out what will make you happy, embrace the memories of ya’ titan and ya’ will figure out a new path."  
Jack listened intently almost lost in Blisk’s words. "I’ll try..." He replied weakly, he still felt lost, but he did feel a little better knowing how much the Merc cared.   
"We have arrived." Red pointed out, finally paying attention to the outside world the pair could see the ship up ahead.

Once onboard, they got out of Red and Blisk insisted Jack sit on a comfy chair whilst he started up the ship and headed back towards the Militia base, it was a short hop in the ship, and he parked up the ship about a mile away. Jack put on his helmet and sent a message to Briggs to come and collect him. Red helped them both off the ship and Jack slumped down under a tree with a clear view of the nearby road.

"Now if I leave ya not just gonna run away are ye?" Blisk asked half-joking  
Jack shook his head. "Nah your right, I have a family I should go see... Besides, haven't got the strength to run.." He gestured to the injured leg smiling.  
"Well, I guess... This is goodbye.." Blisk felt awkward, a lump of sadness at the words sat in his throat.  
Jack nodded he'd been feeling very much the same, he wanted Blisk to stay but also knew that would not be wise for the merc.  
"Ya got me contact details should Ya ever..." He trailed off, there was no logical way that Jack would ever need him again.  
"Yeah...Been really good getting to know my enemy..." Jack replied chuckling weekly.  
"Been good getting ta’ screw mine." The crude joke left Blisk’s lips unintentionally but Jack laughed at it regardless.  
"Yeah that too..."

They fell into an awkward silence, both of them had so much they wanted to say but none of it came out. Red eventually broke the silence.   
"Malitia Inbound, eta’ two minutes, we need to leave Pilot." Red urged.  
Blisk sharply turned and headed for the ship.  
"Take care Jack..."  
Before Jack could reply Blisk was gone dashing inside the ship despite the complaints from the new lung.  
"Bye..love you..." Jack’s reply was so soft barely even a mouse would have heard it, but that was more than enough for Red to hear as he walked away towards the ship.

A short while later commander Briggs, and the DnD pair showed up, compete with their vanguards, having assumed they would be escorting BT and Red with their Pilots back to base.   
soon as Briggs spotted Jack she leapt out of her titan MOB and dashed over to where he was lent, sat against the tree.   
"Cooper are you ok where's BT?" She asked, Jack had pulled his helmet off and she could see his tired sallow skin, and distant, broken eyes. He didn't need to say anything she Immediately knew what must have happened. The commander unexpectedly pulled him into a hug.   
"I'm so sorry Cooper...Where's Blisk? It wasn't him that did this was it?" She pulled back from the hug to gauge his reaction, Jack shook his head.   
"He's gone, and no, in fact, he saved my life ...multiple times." He croaked, his voice slightly empty. she looked at him mildly shocked but saw he was being honest so nodded.  
"Alright but where....?"  
DnD was already searching the area for any signs of the merc.  
"Gone back to his ship, the bracelets broke..." He held up his hand to show he still had his. "Thankfully defective otherwise we'd both have been dead..."  
"Damn..." she sighed, "Alright let's get you back safe."  
Jack merely nodded it had been a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment/kudos etc 
> 
> this is not the end, but the next chapter time will be skipping, hope this has been emotional for you.


	9. Eight Months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, it's been taking me a while to work out exactly how it was all gonna go. anyway, enjoy.   
keywords: smutt, coping with loss, memories, backstory, fluff.

Eight months had passed since he had left Jack under the tree. Eight months of silence, at this point Blisk had just hoped Jack had retired and moved on in life, but often part of him was waiting for a call that never came.

The Apex Predators had been contracted by the IMC to help get back a mining facility on the planet Hoff, a highly contested planet they was quickly falling under militia control. In fact, the power struggle on the Frontier as a whole was beginning to go into the favour of the Militia despite the IMC recruiting more forces. Three months prior the Militia stole the facility from the IMC and despite the IMC’s best efforts, it looked like the Militia were gonna keep it.

Blisk was in the thick of the war zone in the little, torn up rubbish-strewn city, he'd been separated from Red, who was helping a group of IMC pilots make a slow retreat. Blisk dived into a hallway of a stripped outbuilding, he'd just despatched of a group of troops but reckoned there had to be an enemy pilot nearby so wanted to take a moment to reload and recover. He reloaded swiftly then ran up the stairs, aiming to scout out the area through a window on the top floor. Blisk was frustrated and was on the verge of yelling at the Apex crew to pack it in and move out, this battle had been nothing but a shit show from the start and they were losing far too many people and spectors for comfort.  
He kicked open the door to a room, R201 held ready just as an enemy pilot came grappling in through the window at speed. Blisk raised his rifle to shoot but faltered. He recognized that helmet even if the armour and clothes were different.   
"Cooper!?"  
Jack had rolled to the right as he entered grabbing a grenade and was about to pull the pin when Blisk spoke.  
Both men just stared for a moment before Jack put the grenade back and pulled off his helmet.

"Cooper you look well..." Blisk said almost breathless, even after all this time his heart beat faster and he suddenly felt flustered.  
Jack nodded his face burning a little as he quickly walked up to Blisk and kissed him with a surprisingly needful lust.   
It took Blisk a few minutes to react shocked at the sudden affection but he practically melted his rifle fell to his side and he wrapped his arms around Jack as if they had never been apart.  
"I missed you..." Jack Murmured against Blisk’s lips before kissing again.  
After a moment Blisk broke away. "Ya coulda called..."   
Jack winced; "You...are supposed to be the enemy... We both knew that what happened was a one-time thing..."  
"An’ yet here we are…” Blisk trailed off Jack pulled him in tighter. "...How Ya been..."  
Jack cut him off with another kiss.  
"We don't have long before we're noticed, and I need you to fuck me," Jack mumbled pulling at Blisk’s belt.  
Blisk chuckled.  
"Ya know it's a war zone..."  
Another kiss to shut him up.

Blisk felt a sudden wave of arousal grew if anything the danger suddenly made it more interesting, part of him deep down had been pining for Jack. He closed the door behind him with a foot and guided Jack to a more covered area of the derelict room away from any windows.

Jack seemed transfixed his hands racing all over the merc’s armour and body. With one swift movement, Blisk grabbed Jack by the hips to spin him around and push him up against the wall.  
He then moved his hands down to feel Jack’s hard member under his clothes, the younger man moaned softly at the mere touch.   
Hurriedly Blisk unclipped some of Jack’s belts around the top of Jack’s legs and waist that held the jump kit in place, soon as he was able he practically tore off Jack’s trousers and cast them aside. Jacks cock was already leaking pre-cum as Blisk moved a hand down to stroke it as they kissed once more.  
Blisk unzipped and pulled his trousers down just enough for his erection to be free, he spat in his hands to rub it on his shaft as a vague attempt for so lube and then grabbed Jack’s waist and picked him up.  
On instinct Jack hooked his hands around the back of Blisk’s neck and wrapped his legs around his waist as Blisk then pushed his back against the wall for support, he then lined his cock up to the other pilot’s entrance.  
"This migh’ hurt a little to start..." Blisk warned  
"I don't care fuck me!" Jack growled leaning in to bite on Blisk’s neck who almost trembled with desire at the sensation. he thrust up and pushed Jack down at the same time, forcing himself into jacks warm, tight passage, with a lustful grunt.   
Jack winced but also gripped on tightly with legs before continuing to nibble the merc’s neck. Blisk tilted his head more enjoying the feel as he slowly began to bounce Jack on his cock.  
"You've grown a darin’ an’ devious side I see!" Blisk chuckled between heavy breaths.  
"You have no idea how much... I've longed for this...``Jack replied wincing and moaning as both pain and pleasure wracked through his body. "I should have been over you by now but..."  
"I know..." Blisk said softly, he’d felt the same.  
"less talkin’ more moanin’!" He added thrusting in and out faster. Part of him wanted to take his time, to spend all day slowly screwing Jack into ecstasy but he knew that they didn't have much time, they could be caught at any moment.

Jack gyrated with every thrust his moans and groans remained soft but his body trembled with pleasure as Blisk repeatedly slammed into his sweet spot, his large member felt like it was filling every inch inside him.   
Jack hadn't touched himself in months, he'd felt like his sex drive had died with BT, but upon seeing Blisk something within him dropped and he realised what had been missing.  
Jack shuddered once more he was already close to cumming and Blisk was getting more rough and frantic in his movements.  
"kuben..." Jack murmured.  
"Cum on me Jack..." Blisk whispered in his ear. These words alone send Jack over the edge and with a loud groan he came, his pulsing cock spewing its hot white load over them both and his tight ring gripped tighter onto Blisk’s member, Blisk’s whole body shook as he struggled to keep them both upright as his own orgasm came his seed filling up his lover, his breath haggard as his mind was filled with bliss.  
He slowly pulled out of Jack and lowered the breathless Militia pilot to his feet, they both suddenly heard yelling downstairs.  
Both men scrambled to pull clothes back on and tidy themselves grabbing their weapons ready as footsteps ran up the stairs.

Blisk dashed to the window with the intention of not being caught seen with Jack just as the door slammed open, and none other than Sarah Brigg's entered the room. Jack gave out a sigh of relief, but Blisk and Briggs froze for a second. Voices of other Militia could be heard downstairs.  
"All clear up here, Secure the area..." Briggs yelled back down the hallway lying. She then switched her weapon back on the merc.   
"Call off your men and Go." She snapped. "And call this even for saving Jack's life before."   
Blisk nodded.   
"I'll take that," he grunted, and without another word he dived out of the window, using his kit to slow his drop then took off running, whilst yelling on the comms to call of the Apex, the mission was lost anyway.  
Briggs glanced at Jack who quickly wiped a grin off his face.   
"You didn't..."   
Jack didn't respond and she shook her head. Briggs was one of the few people Jack had opened up to when BT had died.   
"Come on Cooper we have work to finish."

Several weeks later Blisk was sitting in his office on the Apex ship, it was late and he'd been working overtime to complete a series of forms when his datapad buzzed. It was an email from an unknown source.   
He sighed and opened it wondering who had his private contact. 

'Kuben,   
Finally worked up the courage to message you, attached is my number, I was hoping we could figure out a way to meet up for a while. We shouldn't, but I miss you.   
Jack Cooper.'

Blisk read it over a few times, a strange flutter entered his chest as his mind suddenly ran trying to figure out a way he could get away for a while without being noticed.   
His comms beeped with Reds signal, no doubt the nosey Titan had read his email.  
"May I suggest." The titan rumbled, "You take a look at the email you got in regards to your departed wife last month." He suggested softly.  
Blisk frowned slightly confused. Rosanna was murdered years ago now, he'd noticed the email before but never read it, dismissing as some sort of spam.   
He flicked back through the emails and opened it up.

After a few moments of reading, he finally spoke back to Red confusion on his face.   
"She had a house I didn' know ‘bout on Rathal?" Rathal was a mostly neutral planet though lately, it was falling in favour of the Militia, but the address given was definitely in an IMC owned area.  
"Correction it was a house her parents owned that they intended to give to her upon their deaths. Sadly though she died before they did."   
her parents had hated him, and rightly so.   
"However it seems they never changed their will." Red continued. "Rosanna has no other known living relatives and due to the formatting of the will, the house defaults to you."  
"Oh...righ'...so...." Blisk had no idea what this all had to do with Jack.  
"So it wouldn't seem odd if you took a week or two off to go and attend to your property, we have no idea what condition it is in, or if you want to sell it...." Red explained lightly.  
The penny dropped for Blisk.   
"Yea’, I mean I should probably do somethin’ with tha’...an’ If I should hav’ some private help from someone no one needs ta’ know..." He chuckled to himself. "righ' you nosing inta my emails was useful fer once..."  
"If I did not so many things would be missed..." Red pointed out giving an amused sound.  
Blisk snorted, partly he knew that to be true, Red often automatically dealt with a lot of minor things he either didn't want to do or could be bothered with.   
"yea’...thanks Red...don’ go getting a big head now though."  
Red gave another amused noise.

Blisk looked up at the house, as behind him Red trundled of the small ship they came in on. Situated just outside a tiny village the large old style house complete with barn had clearly not been in use for many years. Blisk didn't even know Rosanna's family had a property at this part of the frontier but he also regretfully didn't keep in contact with them once Rosanna died.

He waited outside for Jack, meeting Jack here was mildly dangerous and put him at risk for staying on this area of the planet but he was hoping it was remote enough they wouldn't be bothered.  
Blisk leaned up against one of Red’s giant legs, they said very little but Blisk was silently buzzing with anticipation.

Before long an old blue truck could be seen rumbling up the dirt road towards them and it spluttered and squeaked as a smiling Jack pulled up and jumped out, Blisk’s breath caught in his throat as he watched the casually dressed, younger pilot saunter up to him with almost a spring in his step.  
"Tha fek is that pile of trash?" Blisk grumbled pointing at the truck. Jack laughed and shrugged.  
"Got it cheap in the city, just needed something to get me here..."  
"Yea’ bu’ it's gotta be 400 years old."  
"Probably impressed it still works, kinda like it myself!"  
Blisk rolled his eyes as he moved from Red and swiftly gave Jack a slightly awkward hug.  
"I'm glad ya could come" he admitted, Jack flashed him a wide smile.  
"luckily for you, I had nothing better to do!" He teased jokingly, "So what is this place anyway? Something about an inheritance?"  
Blisk nodded leading the way to the worn-out looking door, pulling out a set of old fashioned keys as he did, something of a rarity these days as dial pads and scanners were the norm.  
"Yea’ ma late wife's parents never changed tha’ will and it kinda got thrown down to me..." Blisk grumbled fiddling with the lock.  
"Well it's in a nice location, out of the way and from the outside its in good condition...what are you gonna do with it?" Jack asked curiously as the door was pushed open.  
"No idea? sell it?" Blisk shrugged as they entered.

They took some time looking around, dust sheets covered most of the furnishings but a lot of the rooms were empty and worn down.  
Jack flipped a light switch when they got to the living room only to find there was no power.  
"Yea’ no power just yet, I called ahead and got running water back online bu’ still waiting fer a response on electricity..." Blisk explained, Jack nodded.  
"You know this could be a pretty nice place, needs some repairs to the floors and a good bit of paint but it could be quite nice... It's not like any place I've lived in…” Jack added with a thought.  
"Yea’ that's ‘cus it's done in a traditional old earth style.. space boy!" Blisk chuckled.  
"’Ere give me a hand with some of tha boxes on tha shelves see wha’ we got."  
They spent the afternoon going through old possessions of the family, sorting out what would be worth keeping and what would be worth chuckling or selling.  
Blisk didn't really know them so had no sentimental attachment to the goods though found some rather nice photos of Rosanna growing up.  
Naturally, Jack had a thousand questions and Blisk went over in detail how he met Rosanna and how they were like growing up, having known each other as kids.  
Jack listened intently sharing some of his own stories though both men avoided talking about BT, Blisk didn't want to touch the subject so soon into the week for fear it would upset what appeared to be a fairly content Jack.

Jack picked up a photo album and idly flicked through it, there he spotted a picture of two kids, roughly ten or so holding up a great big board with various bugs stuck to it, the girl had long mousy brown hair and the boy a duller brown but with very distinct blue eyes.  
"Ah ha! I knew your hair was dyed!" Jack laughed amused. Blisk rolled his eyes.  
"It’s not a big secret kid..." He said looking over the photo.  
"Yea’ Rosanna loved collectin’ bugs, she was neva’ a real girly-girl." He smiled at the memory of her insisting they go bug hunting together as kids.  
"I never realised you met so young..."  
"Yea’ went ta’ school together, grew up in Capetown, though she suddenly left when we were ‘bout twelve, parents moved ta’ out here for work..."  
Jack nodded. "So you tracked her down later?"  
Blisk shook his head. "After ma’ dad gambled away all our money an’ left we were to poor ta’ really stay where we was so mother moved us out ta’ the frontier in hopes of a betta’ place ta’ work."

Jack listened intently he'd known several people from earth who had done very much the same thing, from what he gathered earth was overcrowded, mostly destroyed and the bits that were habitable cost a premium.  
"So went ta’ a collage on this planet funnily enough and totally stumbled into Rosanna again after six years of no contact. We decided it wa’ fate... Got married within six months, even though her parents hated it..." He chuckled to himself.  
"Four years ta-gether... we finished college...she wanted ta’ be an engineer so went on ta’ do more training... Whilst I... I didn't know wha’ ta’ do..." His face turned a little grim.   
"I was full of myself’ started getting inta’ fights... Did some underground boxing ta’ get some easy money, which is where I picked up going to the gym..." He smiled weakly. "She didn't like my.... Lazy and thuggish behaviour so we ended up clashing a little... an’ she went off planet as a shadow ta’ a titan engineer, was only supposed ta’ be six weeks, next thing I was told she was killed by militia spies in tha’ facility she worked in." He huffed angrily.  
"But you said before it wasn't the Militia right?” Jack asked softly.  
"yea' took me nearly ten years ta’ find tha’ one out, within six hours of hearing ‘bout her death I signed up with the Imc to train as a grunt."  
Jack nodded feeling empathy and sad for Blisk who despite all this time seemed broken at her death.

They fell silent for a while, starting up work again clearing out the boxes.  
"Ya know part of me seriously regrets signing up ta’ the IMC..." Blisk said suddenly.  
"Well I understand why you did, I would have done the same thing if I was in that situation." Jack replied thoughtfully.  
"Yeh bu’ I regret letting tha’ hate consume me, but things are pretty simple when ya’ focus on one goal, and I quickly found out I was good at killin’ too, and how much money I could gain..." He shrugged. "I admit I did end up enjoyin’ some of it too, tha’ training, tha’ adrenaline rush that fights brings, an’ than going out and throwing all ma’ hard earned money at pointless things." He chuckled weakly as there was a slightly amused robotic whine from outside by the window.  
Both men looked over to spot Red crouched down eavesdropping. Red had laughed remembering several times Blisk had gone on a shopping spree then gotten drunk only to regret it with a painful hangover the next day. Blisk grabbed the nearest thing that happened to be a book and threw it at the window with a loud thunk!

Taking the hint Red moved away from the window as Jack giggled.  
"Your Titan is quite the character, I have to take the time to get to know him better!"  
Blisk snorted; "Yea, I mean he's a pain in tha’ ass, but he generally has good intentions."   
Red’s distraction at the very least had lightened Blisks mood again.  
"Anyway looks like I picked tha’ losing side the IMC are loosin’ ground rapidly." Blisk commented thoughtfully, as Jack nodded.   
"Yup, can’t see the war lasting more than a year at this point thankfully..."   
"Yea’ been winding down tha’ amount of Mercs I take on, wrapping things up...taking smaller jobs...It can't be over soon enough...I'm getting too old for this work.." He scratched the back of his neck sighing.

Jack watched the merc carefully wondering what man he would have been had his wife not died. On the one hand, he could see he would have been a much more caring and kind man possibly even been more sympathetic to the Militia as a whole, though no doubt a troublemaker.  
"You're not that old..." Jack commented smiling.  
"Well I bloody’ feel like it!" Blisk chuckled.   
Jack couldn't help but lean in closer, pulling Blisk in suddenly for a kiss.   
"Well they say you're as old as you feel so how about you feel me for a while!" Jack purred with a devious chuckle, Blisk grabbed him and pulled him in closer.   
"That I can manage...!"

By late evening they wound down for bed, after romancing and eating, the power still wasn't on so the house was chilly so they opted to snuggle down together, and after another session of lovemaking fell into a deep slumber.

Blisk was awoken in the middle of the night by the sound of heaving and heavy sobs, sitting up he found Jack curled up in a tight ball in the edge of the bed, his face bright red from crying and his whole body shaking in pain.  
Part of Blisk had known that Jack’s happiness during the day was partly a facade and he wasn't over the loss of BT. Blisk gently rubbed his shoulder.  
"Jack.... Hey.... It’s OK."  
Jack gave no response. Blisk carefully pulled the other man up to nestle him in his arms wrapping the duvet around them as he did. Blisk gently rocked Jack for a while until the sobbing died down and Jack came back to reality.  
"Sometimes I miss him so much, the link... his voice..." his voice cracked.  
"I know..." Blisk said softly. "It took me years to deal with losing Rosanna..." He admitted, "\but at least ya’ have me."  
Jack nodded weakly.  
"Come on on tell me ‘bout him...about wha’ ya’ feeling... it'll help.. "

"Like what? He was my best friend, a lover...The link... I never knew it was going to be so strong... No one said it would be..." Jack trailed off burrowing his face in Blisk’s chest.  
"From wha’ I gather it affects people in different ways depending on their mentality, how they link and tha’ titan itself, some pilots barely notice the link...But you...Ya linked quickly and under threat, then me and ma’ crew helped put you through hell..." Blisk chuckled weakly with a pang of guilt.  
" ‘Course your bond, ya’ link would be strong after all that, I would be shocked it you said you two weren't close... "  
"But... That just makes it harder to.... "  
" Deal with the loss? Yea’ it does.... " Blisk gave him an extra squeeze.  
"It took me a month before I let them remove the wipe..." Jack explained softly.  
"Christ.. ya’ know.. ."  
"It makes it worse? Yea, my brain constantly trying to connect with something that's not there... But last time when he uploaded to my helmet it took us three weeks to find out, crack it and re-upload him... So I was hoping..." He trailed off.  
"Sadly even as smart as he was BT couldn't make miracles." Blisk added.  
"I've been working on a safe and effective way to upload and store titan AI's.... so other pilots don't have to keep suffering like this..."  
Blisk looked at Jack with surprise and interest.  
" I know I'm not the smartest but I've managed to get a sort of team together for it..."  
"Normally it's not done ‘cause of how and how much space it takes...it’s easy ta’ store an’ produce the AI's before they have been activated...." Blisk commented thoughtfully.  
"Yup but once they go online the systems get very complicated and each one forms a unique code... But the IMC was able to crack it with human brains, to map and store people for Simulacrum....and then BT did it to the helmet…” Jack had wiped away the last of his tears as he spoke feeling much calmer now.  
"Did BT not explain how?" Blisk asked curiously.  
"No, though he said he could probably replicate it..but even he wasn't exactly sure how he'd managed what shouldn't have happened..." Jack sighed. "But he left us more than enough data to work on..."  
"See if it was tha’ IMC they wouldn't touch it with a six foot poll... ta them Titan’s are just disposable tech..." Blisk snorted in disgust.  
"Same with some of the militia, which is why me and my team are working on it with private funding...."  
"If ya’ like I could contribute an’ reasonable, anonymous donation, to ta’ group provided that if ya’ make any headway ya’ give me tha’ details so I can keep Red safe..."  
Jack looked up at Blisk smiling with a somewhat hopeful look.  
"I wasn't going to ask for money... But it would be a big help..." Jack replied honestly. Blisk kissed Jack on the forehead.  
"Consider it done....now come on an’ let's try ta’ get some sleep."  
They shuffled down back into the bed though Blisk still held onto Jack tightly.  
"If ya’ start panicking or freaking out again wake me or there'll be hell to pay!" Blisk growled and then laughed a little. Jack gave a sheepish grin.  
"I promise...."

The week went by in a blur for the couple, they happily spend each day painting or repairing the building and each evening in each other's arms pretending the rest of the universe didn't exist. On the sixth day however they there brought back to reality by a series of vehicles travelling at speed down the dusty roads which red quickly alerted them too.  
"Jack stay here, if it looks like trouble head out the back, jump on ma’ ship and get this hell outta’ here!" Blisk commanded.  
"But..."   
"No buts just do as I ask! There's a heavy bounty on ya’ head dead or alive and his is an IMC run area, I have Red te’ fend them off but I can't fend of a bullet to yer’ head."  
Blisk had pulled out his trusty wingman and strapped it to his hip, Jack had grabbed his own pistol and sighed and nodded moving further back away from the windows.  
"Grab yer’ helmet Red will ping ya if you need ta’ leave. " Blisk added heading straight for the door, knowing Red was listening in to their conversation.

As Blisk got to the edge of the road three large trucks pulled up with a dozen or people, all wearing red and black armour as a distinct uniform.  
A large tanned man with bad teeth and an ugly scar over one eye hopped out and approached Blisk. Red immediately strode up behind Blisk, weapon out looming over them both and the man faltered and slowed down.  
"Are you... The apex guy?" He asked with a confused look. Blisk crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.  
"kuben Blisk, an’ you are?"  
"Our group locally known as the ‘were-cats’, and I'm their leader Sytech." The man beat his chest a couple of times as he spoke, and Blisk had to try and keep a straight face at the dumb names and bad attempts of being intimidating.  
"An’ wha’ makes ya’ think ya’ can just bother me on ma’ private property?" Blisk asked unmoving.   
"We heard' from a reliable source tha’ a certain Jack Cooper was around 'ere but if this is your house than what would a militia pilot be doing here?" Sytech asked several of his men had gotten out of the trucks and were standing behind them, various guns in hand.  
"Sorry to disappoin’ bu’ whoever have ya’ such crappy Intel was probably jus’ tryin’ ta’ get ya’ in my bad books and ta’ get ya’ lot dead."  
Sytech paused for a moment considering if that is possible.  
"Well how 'bout we just check inside then...?"  
"Are ya saying ya want ta’ snoop around the property of one of tha’ most notorious Mercenaries of the frontier, and just expect him to let ya’?" Blisk chuckled darkly.

Sytech blinked he hadn't really thought about it but if he backed down now his men would have him for dinner soon as they were away from here.  
"You can't intimate m..." His words were cut off as Red plucked him off the ground and squeezed him a little.  
Several of his men raised their weapons at the titan and Blisk but were not sure what to do as their leader cried out.  
"Ahh let me go! Please tell it to stop!"  
Blisk looked at the squirming man stuck in Red’s hand, flailing helplessly and laughed.   
"Lucky for ya’ I'm in a good mood, so here's tha’ deal, you and ya’ goons fuck off and leave me in peace, if ya’ come back or continue this shit, my titan, here turns ya’ all into paste, then I go inta’ the city and hunt down all ya’ family and friends and finish them off one by one just for funzies." Blisk’s voice was dark and the threat very clearly real.   
Several of the ‘were-cats’ dropped their weapons holding up their hands in submission and backed away.  
"Alright!! Well, leave please just put me down!" Sytech cried.  
"Ya’ heard ‘im Red put him down!"  
Red merely opened his hand and the man fell a good ten feet or more landing on his ass with a loud crunch. He moaned and struggled to his feet before hobbling back to the truck were his other men had already returned to.

Blisk watched smugly as they left without another word speeding off away as fast as their trucks would allow.  
"Good work Red." Blisk mumbled simply as he headed back inside where Jack was waiting, sitting in the kitchen helmet on and gun ready.  
"I've scared them inta’ leaving but I want ya’ to leave anyway. I dunno how but they found out you were here. " Blisk said firmly. Jack pulled off his helmet pulling a face.   
"Shit, I was hoping we would have a few more days..."   
"Yea’ me too, take my ship get off planet and ya’ can arrange your collection from there."   
"But it's your ship..."   
"An’ now it's your’s I can get another, Red will ping you all the codes and details for it now." He added the last bit loudly to make sure Red could hear, though he had no doubt the titan was listening in with his advanced sensors at any rate.  
Jack sighed he knew that to argue with Blisk on something like his was pointless.  
"ill go get my stuff..."

Ten minutes later they were both outside the ship, a sudden sadness washing over them both.  
"You betta’ keep in touch." Blisk commented threateningly. Jack pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Yeah well you have my details this time too...."  
Blisk cupped Jack’s chin to make him look up enough for a firm but loving kiss.  
"I love you..." Blisk whispered softly. Jack felt like his heart would melt.  
"I love you too... We just need to hold on until this war is over then hopefully we can make this work." Jack replied softly.  
Blisk nodded he admired Jack’s hopefulness but he wasn't convinced on it himself.  
"Yea’ well one step at a time...I wish you safe travels..." he kissed the other man again a mixture of love and misery invading his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment/ kudos etc. <3


	10. Proposal

Another six months had passed for the couple, they made an effort to meet at the house once a month. On the frontier the IMC are struggling, falling back and rapidly losing control of the majority of their planets. Most people reckon it will only be a few more months before the Militia wins and the IMC beg for a peaceful retreat. 

It's early in the morning when Blisk Woke up on his ship. The Apex Predators are down to only a couple of dozen members, and Blisk had been debating selling the ship and semi-retiring for good.   
Blisk awakes to the bleeping of his helmet nearby, groaning he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and pulled the helmet on.   
"It's barely five in tha’ mornin’ Red, ya’ better have a good reason fer this."  
"The Militia have taken full control of three major planets including, Rathal...this was a well-coordinated full out attack to drive the IMC to their knees and it worked." The Titan informed him, Blisk took a moment to process the information, sitting up more.  
"I am not surprised." He murmured, “Though I am surprised they didn’ contact us fer emergency back-up…”  
“Oh they did, but I figured you would prefer your beauty sleep,” Red replied with a sly chuckle. Blisk gave an amused snort.  
“Yea’ contract like that would’a been a death sentence, an’ I’m done with the IMC at any rate.”  
“Indeed, which is why I did not respond or bother alerting you. I feel it would be better for your health both mental and physical to stay away from the IMC.” 

"So Rathal’s been taken huh? Guess that means I’m losing ma’ house..." Blisk replied changing the subject.   
"Not necessarily." Red rumbled in response; "Rathal was once a fully independent planet before the IMC took claim to parts of it, no doubt once the war is truly finished and the planet is safe the Militia will likely give back the planet to the people, at least for the most part."  
"Yea but your still forgetting I'm a war criminal, I can't just go waltzing back in!" Blisk pointed out.  
"Hmmm Possibly, possibly not, but officially you haven't broken any laws on Rathal..."  
"Still, it will be part of the Militia faction, face it Red I ain't going to be able ta’ see tha' place again, I know I dreamed one day me and Jack could..." He shook his head and sighed. “I sold my other places...bu’ it won't be hard to buy another, especially once this ships sold…”   
Red paused, processing some ideas, his Pilot could afford a large mansion if he desired but he knew how much Blisk had grown attached to the place, how it was special to him and Jack.   
"It may require some research but if I figure out a away I will let you know."  
Blisk gave a hollow chuckle. "Good luck with tha' buddy."

Nearly two months pass before the couple can meet again. Peace talks had just begun, and the Militia celebrated as the majority of the IMC forces return to the outerworlds or back to Earth.   
In the end, Blisk and Jack agree to meet on the planet were Red and BT had been captured. They chose the nearest city was where they first started their journey, on the one hand, the city was relatively peaceful, on the other hand Blisk was still in great risk of being spotted. 

Blisk flew in some miles away and hoofed it on foot, leaving Red at the ship, they had planned to meet at a tiny hotel on the outskirts of the city. As blisk approached it walking down the road, dressed as civilian he could see why Jack picked such a place.   
Most of the buildings in the area were run down or abandoned. Trash littered the streets and even on this bright sunny day people looked down and huddled together avoiding everyone else's gaze.

By the doorway to the hotel Blisk could make out a figure leant up against the wall, hooded, dressed in black, as he got closer he found distinct soft brown eyes looking out at him, giant grin underneath.   
"Hey goin' fer tha thug look now are ye?" Blisk chuckled, bumping Jack on the shoulder.   
Jack grabbed Blisk and pulled him into a quick hug.   
"Yea! Well wanted to look the part right?" He gestured to the surrounding street.   
"Real classy place ya’ taking me." Blisk scoffed grinning.   
"Well no one gonna bother us here old man." Jack teased; "Come on, I've already booked us in, normally they don't do room service but an extra tip has seen to it that they'll make an exception..."  
Jack pushed open the creaky door and Blisk followed him inside, just to the right was a dingy bar, a few regulars lurking about inside despite the fact that it was only early afternoon, but Jack led Blisk up past the reception desk and up a set of sticky feeling stairs and onto the first floor where he lead them to room number six and janky opened the door, holding it for Blisk to enter.  
Blisk took a quick look around the room, it was barren, only containing a double bed, and a wobbly looking chair and table.   
He dumped his backpack next to Jack's and flopped down, sitting on the bed with a sigh.

"Only thing tha' brightens up this crappy room is you!" Blisk murmured as Jack headed towards him having locked the door behind them. Jack leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the merc's lips.   
"Such a nice thing to say, though it's not hard to make this place look better..." Jack murmured against the lips, Blisk grabbed him around the waist.  
"Jus' take the compliment ya handsome fucka!" Blisk began to tickle his sides, Jack squirmed in his grasp, laughing loudly.  
"Stop! Stop! What are you five?" Jack said gasping for breath still struggling against the tickle attack. Blisk switched to grabbing the smaller man firmly and pulled him around to the side quickly, to make him flop onto the bed. Pushing Jack onto his back he towered over the surprised Pilot and leant down for another kiss.  
"Ya bring out my playful side it seems!" Blisk commented amused. It was true, he had felt a lot more carefree whenever he was around him.  
Jack laughed "Well its a cute side to see!"   
"Cute?! Cute?!"   
"Yea, in a rough super manly way!" Jack continued to laugh as Blisk pulled a face, going a slight shade of pink.   
"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult!"   
Jack sat up and pulled Blisk into a tight hug.   
"Just take the compliment you handsome fucker!" Jack murmured, nuzzling into his lover's chest.

They sat in silence for a little while, just enjoying the warm embrace before Jack finally pulled away.   
"So what's new with you?" He asked.  
"Well with tha’ IMC loosin' I've pretty much got rid of all my merc's...goin' to retire...or at least semi-retire until I can figure out somethin’ else ta do..."  
"Wondered if you wanted to head back to Earth? Flee with the remaining ‘most wanted’ back to safety..." Jack teased slightly.   
"Yea' stayin' on the frontier is gonna be a bit hard for a while, least ta’ things die down, even then there will always be places my sorry ass can't go..." Blisk said thoughtfully. "Nothin' back on earth fer me..Best thin' I have is righ' here!" He playfully poked Jack in the ribs, the other man flinched at the prod couldn't help but smile at the comment.   
"It's gonna be tough..." 

Blisk nodded; "So wha' about you?"  
"Going to be working for the Militia part-time, they keep pushing me to do more and more paperwork, a Pilot without a Titan is...less desired lately, not unless I want to go back to working with the riflemen, but they reckon my field combat experience is better off... planning stuff instead."  
"Sound's fun..." Blisk chuckled. "It's wha' a lot of ma’ job was ta’ be honest' paperwork and more paperwork'...bein' a leader of a group kinda sucked sometimes..."

"Yeah that and all your employees where total asholes..."  
"Glad ta’ see them gone... Say ya’ don't know anyone tha’ wants a ship that'll hold nearly 200 Pilots, their Titans and crew would ya?!" Blisk joked rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Well the Militia is in need of more ships, a lot of stuff to transport and sort out in our shiny new territories," Jack replied half grinning.  
"Yea’ I'm sure they'll love ta’ give me money! I'm more likely ta’ get a bullet in me head for my troubles... " Blisk shook his head smiling; "I'm sure I can figure out something...." He was cut off by the loud ringing of his phone vibrating in his pocket, pulling it out he saw it was Red calling. 

He had opted to use a traditional mobile over his com system to not look so suspect but was surprised to see Red call. He answered it putting the phone to his ear.  
"Pilot!" Red called out sounding excited. "Are you alone? I wish to talk to you about something in private..."  
Blisk pulled a face.  
"Sure I'm alone Red..." He lied placing the phone on the bed and turning on the speakerphone so both he and Jack could listen. Grinning he put a finger up to his lips so Jack would remain silent.  
"Ya’ didn't get stuck in a doorway again did you?!" Blisk asked sniggering.  
"No!" Red huffed, "I only did that once!"  
"Yeah an’ look how much ya’ panicked! An’ we had ta’ remove the whole damn doorway!"  
Red gave an annoyed bleep, as Blisk gave a little laugh, and Jack held his mouth trying to stop himself laughing.

"Anyway I have found something interesting you might want to know... In regards to your house on Rathal..."  
Blisk shot a glance at Jack, who’s face became serious once more.  
"Yea' and?"  
" I've been looking into the planet's history and laws, and a lot of it is a total mess, poorly worded and rashly implemented it seems. What I have found is if you became a citizen of the planet you would only be able to be persecuted under their laws, and you haven't technically broken any of their laws...yet anyway, it would obviously not apply to anywhere else on the frontier, but as a citizen of the planet no one could legally arrest you for off-world crimes!"  
Blisk blinked; "But I ain't a citizen an’ I doubt it's that easy fer’ me ta’ get citizenship..."  
"That's where you're wrong! If you marry a citizen you are granted it automatically! And guess what?" The Titan continued without pausing; "Any Militia Pilot or higher have been automatically been assigned citizenship as part of their deal with the planet! So all you need to do is marry Cooper and we can all go and live there!" The Titan was positively bubbling with excitement.

Blisk looked up from the phone at Jack, both men’s faces had gone bright red at the mention of marriage.  
They just stared at each other for a short while until Red broke the silence.  
"Pilot? You still there...?"  
"Yea’ Red I’ma’ get back ta’ ya’..."  
"No wait!" Jack grabbed Blisk’s hand stopping him from ending the call.  
"Cooper?" Red asked puzzled.  
"Sorry lied about bein’ alone" Blisk admitted. Jack took a deep breath.  
"I want you both to hear this, you’re a package deal after all..." Jack was suddenly jittering with nerves, He took another deep breath as Blisk watched his face closely, unsure what Jack was going to say. 

"Kuben, will you marry me?"

Blisk’s jaw dropped he wasn't expecting Jack to propose of all things, Blisk’s chest suddenly filled with joy, happiness and love at the prospect.  
"Like Red said this way we could all go live in peace, finally find a happily ever after!" Jack continued smiling a glint of hope in his eyes.  
"I... I don't deserve..." Blisk croaked.  
"Oh hush!" Jack cut him off; "You might not think it, but there is some good in you, something that deserves a little happiness, a chance to start over..."  
Blisk gave the younger man a pitiful look.  
"I can never... account fer’ all my sins kid... No matter what I do..." Blisk replied almost pained.  
"No but you can at least try, I've seen you change over this past year alone...You are not the only one with blood of innocence on his hands, Not the only one with sins to deal with...” He looked away for a moment painful memories flooding back, he had destroyed a whole planet with millions of civilians and IMC on it after all.   
“We can work out something... Please...I know you love me...``Jack looked at him with giant, almost sad eyes and Blisk felt like he would melt.

"OK then." Blisk said softly; "On one condition, me an’ Red get ta’ make an official proposal to you later, one with Red there, ring, fancy meal full romantic works, not in some shitty rundown hotel!"  
Jack laughed grabbing Blisk’s shirt and pulling him in for a smooch.  
Red made a strange but happy bleet down the phone, having been silently listening.  
"OK then! Sounds like a plan!" Jack kissed Blisk again before turning to the phone. He wasn’t surprised that Blisk wanted to be the one doing the proposing. 

"Thank you Red for such a wonderful plan and figuring this all out for us!" Jack commented looking down at the phone.  
“No problem! Jack, I am glad to be of service!"  
"Such a polite titan, as always!"  
"He's never polite ta’ me!" Blisk huffed.  
"well, perhaps you don't deserve it!" Red responded quickly, causing Jack to giggle.  
Blisk gave a light-hearted huff; "Well talk ta’ ya later ya ol bucket of bolts!"  
"Yes no doubt you will want to celebrate by a vigorous round of love-making, I'll just enjoy your pleasure through the link.... Here alone.." The Titan mussed, and with that he hung up, before Blisk could even respond.  
Jack frowned; "I can never tell if Red wants to get involved with our sex life or not, I mean I have no issue with it, but one minute he seems interested and other times not...."  
Blisk shrugged; "I have no idea, recon he will in time, he's admitted ta’ liking the second-hand effects of pleasure through tha’ link and me an’ him have done plenty...In the past... He's just not as driven by it I guess..?"

Jack suddenly looked a little down.  
"BT was... BT was kind of a horny devil at times." He grinned a little weakly; "You wouldn't think a giant robot would be, but there were times he couldn't keep his hands of me..."  
Blisk smiled softly. "Now tha’ woulda’ been a hell of a show! Watching you squirm as your manipulated through the link, your body being fooled into thinking it's being pounded by an invisible giant cock!”   
Jack rolled his eyes a stir of arousal sparking within him.  
"Well tonight, I'm going to be the one doing the pounding! Your tight ass is mine!" Jack replied deviously as Blisk gave him a grin and went in for another kiss, with a far more feverish passion than before.  
"Is that so?" Blisk murmured between kisses.  
"Yeah! And I brought the ropes to make sure you don't think of escaping! Today you’re my plaything!"  
They spent the rest of the day making love, cuddling and dreaming about their new plan for the future, a whole new adventure would greet them soon enough, and with each other's help, they hoped to find a piece of happiness at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHHHH! FLUFFY END! I've left it open-ish so if I wanted to come back and write more I could but I figured this was a good enough wrap-up.   
comment and let me know what you think!   
(also kudos if you liked it) 
> 
> perhaps I'll do an epilogue of them screwing? :P (comment if interested in that)
> 
> I'm also thinking of doing a similar fic based around Red/BT who are captured and have to work together to get free and back to their pilots, and the bond forms between the titans instead. (comment if you like the sound of that) 
> 
> otherwise, I will probably be looking at other titanfall stuff (so follow me?!) 
> 
> love you all!


End file.
